A Mother's Secret
by Ayswen
Summary: (Severitus' Challenge) When Harry wakes up to find himself looking more like Snape every day, he investigates his past and discovers his mother's secret- but so does everyone else. The Dark lurks on the horizon while upheaval rips Harry's grasp of reality
1. Not Quite Right

Title: A Mother's Secret  
Author: ayswen  
Rating: PG (currently. subject to change)  
Pairings: Snape/Lupin, Hermione/Ron  
Notes: This is in response to Severitus' "Snape is Harry's father" challenge. Also, contains a male:male relationship. I have a ton of this already written, but I wanted to get a response first. Anyone interested in working for me as a beta would totally rock.  
Disclaimer: Original challenge given by Severitus (Definitely read her A Father's Sin- It rocks.) Characters and the world created aren't mine- they belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox.  
Summary: When Harry wakes up to find himself looking more like Snape every day, he investigates his past and discovers his mother's secret- but so does everyone else. The Dark lurks on the horizon while upheaval rips Harry's fragile life into pieces.  
  
Prologue: Not Quite Right

Harry wouldn't say he was upset about the changes his body was taking, he might instead say that he was rather distressed about them. Or just scared shitless. It'd been pretty odd when his hair had grown out over night to his shoulders. He hadn't performed any accidental magic of that sort since he was ten. And why had he done it now, so unconsciously? It'd also darkened a bit, which was also rather odd. He'd grown taller also than he thought he would, and instead of staying a small rather scrawny boy as he had been in his childhood his shoulders had started to fill out. 

He'd seen pictures of his father, and he didn't have any such feature. He'd been a lanky man, and by no means broad. He'd seen a thousand photos of his mother's family and despite Dudley's godzillan size; he hadn't gotten that from the Evans family. Why then, he had to wonder was he changing so much?

Was this just some horrible growth spurt from puberty or was this some kind of accidental magic- like his hair? He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to start breakfast as he had been instructed to do each morning, upon his arrival home from Hogwarts, when he found Aunt Petunia already at the griddle flipping tiny pancakes into the air. "Good Morning, Aunt Petunia." He tried to be nice, even if he family was horrible to him. He had to stay there after all. 

She turned around, probably to yell at him, when she started. "Good Lord! Who are you!?"

Harry stared. "Who am I? I'm Harry."

She stared hard, looking for the child she knew, and I knew that she was feeling exactly the same as I did when I stared at myself in the mirror after my shower. "You've changed so much, so fast. At least you hair is respectable now. You finish these. I have to wake up Duddie-poos."

Harry finished the pancakes, and then set the table before heading out the door. He needed some time away- some time to think, and meditate about what was going on with his body. He was well aware of what his body was supposed to do at this age of course, but this this seemed a little drastic. He thought of writing to his godfather- but the thought of that- he blushed. He could just imagine his uncle's response. He thought of his friends- no that wouldn't do. Dumbledore- Dumbledore might be able to do something, but- how embarrassing. Professor Lupin yes. That sounded like the perfect idea. Harry jogged back to the house. Dudley was already in his room blasting shitty girlpop from his room. Petunia had left a note. She'd gone to the corner market. He was to clean the dishes. He picked at the leftovers, and had an apple before doing the dishes up quickly, and heading upstairs. 

He had to pry up the floorboards to get to his ink and parchement but in no time at all he was sitting at a makeshift desk- him laying on his floor, paper against it, with several sheets below to keep from tearing from uneven parts of the floor. 

Dear Professor Lupin-

I have a tiny question for you. Uhm, this is kind of embarrassing, but I have to ask anyway. I can't ask the Weasley's, or Sirius. If you don't have time to bother, I'd completely understand. I know you're pretty busy, and it might be the wrong time of the month or something but I hope you can help me.

Recently I've been doing a lot of accidental magic. Like, my hair growing over night, and maybe the changes are magical too, I'm not sure. Thing is, everyone says I look just like James, but I don't! I don't know what's going on! I'm the wrong shape, my hair's darker, now. I feel like the only things that haven't changed are my eyes, and my scar. Is it normal for wizard boys to change this much?

Harry

*

Remus Lupin sat at his desk, his projects set aside, and stared at the letter in his hands. Hedwig sat on a chair by the window waiting for a response. He read the letter twice. He needed to see Harry. Was it really as bad as all that? It was the comment about being the wrong shape that really had Remus confused. What had that meant?

He wrote on the bottom of the letter in his blue ink.

Harry-  
I'll be by the house Thursday afternoon. We'll have a look at you.  
Remus.

Remus heard the door open and shut downstairs. He walked to the door to greet his lover, home from Hogwarts for the weekend. Bless the summer hols. "Sev?!"

_*_

Harry got the letter and smiled. He'd see Professor Lupin! He hadn't seen Remus in over a year, and he looked forward to that, and someone would tell him what was going on! It would be several days, but—he could wait. He'd waited a while, a little bit more wouldn't hurt. He fell asleep in bed, smiling. He'd know soon enough.


	2. Revisiting the Past

Part One: Revisiting the Past  
all disclaimers, and notes apply.

Thursday rolled around, and Harry was on the edge of his seat waiting for Professor Lupin. He made breakfast quickly, and after setting the table went upstairs for a shower. The bathroom had become a little bit intimidating. The mirror was something he tended to avoid. It wasn't that he didn't like looking at himself- he wasn't that bad looking, it was just distressing to see someone else staring at him. Someone he almost didn't recognize. 

He stayed out of the way as best he could until the doorbell rang at quarter to one. He raced down the stairs to see Petunia staring at Remus. "I don't wish to buy anything today sir.'

"I'm not selling anything, Maam."

"I don't want to be converted either."

"No maam. I'm here to –"

"I don't care what you're here for. Go away." She went to close the door but Remus got a hand in, and held the door in place. Of course, he was a werewolf and possessed superhuman strength. She hadn't a chance in hell of shutting the door. "Aunt Petunia! He's here to see me!"

"He's one of you then!" She became visibly more distressed. While I had rules about magic, this adult did not. Hagrid had scarred them even more after he'd affixed Dudley's gargantuan ass with a curly pig's tail. 

"He'll behave! I promise. We'll stay outside even! I just- I have to talk to him. It's very important."

"Why didn't you just send him a letter then with those ridiculous insufferable birds."

"I did! But its really important, he's got to see me. Please, Aunt petunia, I swear he won't do any magic at all! Even if he did- I'd get in trouble- they'd think I did! He won't. I swear."

Remus stared at the boy that was pleading with his aunt. That--- that was not James' son. There was no doubt. That was a Snape.

*

"Did you sleep with Lily?"

  
Severus turned around from his work at the potions bench. "Excuse me?"

  
Remus growled under his breath. "You heard me, Sev. Did. You. Sleep. With. Lily?"

  
"Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?" 

  
Remus stalked forward, and handed his lover Harry's letter. "Read it."

  
Severus read to himself. "And, you read this and thought, 'Oh! I know. Severus slept with Lily?' I'm not following." 

  
"It was the line about being the wrong shape that caught my attention the first time. Then I went to see him. You know, be a nice guy, give my best friend's orphan son a little love and kindness. He's not my best friend James' orphan son, though. He's my good friend Lily's, but certainly not James'. You slept with Lily, Severus. There's no other way to explain it. Harry looks just like you. Almost overnight. His hair even grew out to your length, as if it were genetic."

  
Severus' shaking hand, pushed a bit of hair away from his eyes. "Let me pour this down the drain and we'll discuss this downstairs." Remus's eyes followed after him, watching as his lover moved though his normally graceful motion, with stiff movements, and a face full of anxiety. Remus sighed, he'd approached Severus in the entirely wrong manner. Lily must have known that the baby wasn't James'. Harry had been too much like his father when he was younger. And Lily had been a whiz at charms and transfiguration. Why had it disintegrated and faded, though? Had he grown past the limits of her charms? He trailed Severus out of his lab, and into the sitting room. Severus chose the farthest chair from him. 

"She wasn't supposed to keep him."

  
Remus frowned. "What?"

  
"Lily, bless her, was a muggle-born, and you know full well what Voldemort thought of muggle-borns, and muggles. He wanted them all destroyed. I couldn't hurt her! But I was instructed to bring back evidence that I had, or be killed myself. I was working for Albus at the time, and I knew Lily from school, of course. What to do? Then it hit me. Destruction came in many forms, and Voldemort would know that. So I posed her several options. I would give her a child. I can do that- I follow a lot of muggle science. They're incredibly intelligent for having survived without magic. Lily knew about it as well. They call it artificial insemination. I never slept with Lily, but I got proof that I had "raped" her. There would be a child. She was supposed to get rid of it, Remus. Then- Harry looked so much like James, I thought, maybe it just gave her a taste of motherhood, and so she got pregnant again. I thought for sure that was what had happened."

  
"Lily was an expert at charms, and transfiguration. Sucked at potions, as you well know, but was very good at the others. She might have constructed a mix of both to hide him when he was younger, at least. I've always felt they both knew what was coming. She might have done it to hide him until the war was over? I'm not sure."

  
"He looks like me?"

  
"Very much. Lily's eyes still, and her nose, thankfully. It always was adorable, that upturned little slope at the end. You should tell him, Severus. He'll figure it out when he sees you in the mirror, at Hogwarts."

  
"How do I tell him that? Yes, well I suppose, I was your sperm donor. You dad wasn't what you thought he was. It'd break his heart Remus. As much as I don't coddle the boy, he doesn't need anyone else mooning over him, but he doesn't deserve that."

"What do you want to do then? Just- let him be miserable, and confused, and then figure it out on his own? If he doesn't on his own, Hermione will know in a second!"

  
Severus sighed. "Can you tell him? You're his-- confidant if nothing else. He wrote to you to ask questions about puberty. That's trust."

  
Remus giggled- then laughed. "He did, didn't he? Oh dear God, I'm going to kill Sirius. He's supposed to deal with this stuff. All right. All right. I'll do it, but you should - write him, after, or something. It's going to sting a bit, that the man that is his father, tortures him in school."

  
"School! Oh, God, what happens when he shows up at school?"

  
"We'll cross that bridge-"

  
"Oh, fuck off with your stupid placating nonsense, Rehmy. Make me a cup of tea, will ya? I just found out I'm a dad."

  
"You're supposed to get a cigarette for that."

  
"A cigar, Remus. Cigarettes are for after sex."

  
Finally Remus succumbed, and burst out laughing, crossing the room to kiss his lover once before slipping out to make them both some tea.  
  
***

Harry had gotten an owl from Remus within a day of Remus having seen him. He knew it was bad. 

Harry, 

I'm going to pick you up, and we're going to Gringott's to look for anything that James and Lily might have left there. I have a rather strong suspicion that there's at least a letter in there someplace. It's all right, Harry, everything is pretty much the way it should be. I'll be there tomorrow morning at eleven. Sleep in, its summer holiday for crying out loud. 

As Ever-  
Remus

It was eleven oh five, and he was late. "He's late, you little shit."

"Well, we don't know how he's getting here. Let me go check the living room. Maybe he's stuck in the fireplace again." He was certain that a man as intelligent as Remus wouldn't make that mistake, but one never knew. He was right, he hadn't. At quarter after a rather slick black car pulled into the drive. Harry's eyes could have passed for saucers they were so round behind his black glasses. What was poor professor Lupin doing driving that car? The man looked good too- healthy, and well dressed. Maybe he'd come into some inheritance? Or Hogwarts paid that well? It certainly wasn't because the Goblins gave him a good exchange rate on wizard to muggle money. 

"That's your teacher?"

Harry nodded. "Yup!" He walked out of the house, and smiled up at his most beloved teacher. "Hi."

"How are you doing, Harry?"

"Pretty good. Besides the whole thing with my face or whatever. You look good. Healthy."

"I am. Professor Snape has been good enough to continue making Wolfsbane for me, and sending it by owl. It still hurts of course, but it makes things so much easier. Now then, let's get you to Gringotts, hmm?"

Remus went around to the driver's side and Harry got in. "Bye! I'll be back later!"

"So, what is it then?" Harry asked once they were inside the car and speeding down the street.

  
"Well, hmm, first, have you ever explored your Gringott's vault, Harry? Checked for things - toy brooms, or letters, or objects other than coins?"

  
"No. I barely even look, just take as much as I need for school. I usually go with Ron, you know, and I don't want anyone to see-"

  
Remus nodded. "I know how rich James was, don't worry, Harry. But, I can't help but think that Lily would have left you at least a letter. That's the kind of woman she was- and no one was deluded enough to think that nothing could happen. I imagine they prepared for the worst possibility. Like appointing Sirius as your godfather. I know that James had a rather extensive will. There's a lot of magical ways one can be not dead, but unable to function."

  
"Like Neville's parents?"

  
Remus looked over at Harry, and sighed. "Yes. Like Frank and Sarah."

  
"I feel bad for Neville. It's unfair that he has parents that don't know him."

  
"I know. Poor little bloke. Good kid though, good kid. I hear he's a genius at herbology. Professor Sprout, the year I taught, simply raved over him to the teachers. Severus of course had much to say about his performance in potions, but I can certainly understand his impaired ability. I would love to have Neville over some time, show him that he needn't fear Severus, just- deal with him."

  
They parked in the municipal lot for park and ride, just a small walk from the underground station where Hagrid and he had gotten off on their first trip to Diagon Alley. They made their way through the London traffic, and to the run down and blackened entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. They headed out the back way, thought the brick wall. Harry still thought that was one of the coolest things he'd ever seen, and found themselves, in the midst of a bustling alleyway, and a grouping of busy shops. They made their way towards the largest of them all- the marble front of Gringott's bank. Harry presented the goblin with his key. Inside Harry went, followed by Remus. 

  
"What are we looking for?"

  
"An envelope, maybe? Really, I think Lils would have left SOMETHING, but I haven't a clue what really. Could be anything, really. Depends on what she wanted to instill with information. She was a master at charms- could be an object. Pick up everything, but coins, I suppose."

  
Harry stared at a beaten weathered brown box in the corner. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. Something had been saved! Something that belonged to his family. He walked over, and opened the flaps. "Professor Lupin-"

  
Remus moved through the small piles of coins dropped on the floor. Sirius' vault, from what he remembered from ages ago, was much less tidy- strewn with things- his first broom, a few things they'd found on their adventures at Hogwarts as animagi and wolf, a few things he'd bought in Japan, on a trip they'd taken. "What'd you find, Harry?"

  
"Dunno, its heavy though! Help me lift it out, I don't want to break it." Harry watched, eyes wide, as Remus lifted the heavy object as if it weighed no more than a feather. The two unwrapped it- it was wrapped in parchment, and leather, to cushion it from the goblins, and whatever else might jostle it. Harry's eyes grew when he realized what he was looking at. "A pensieve!" Their memories!

  
Remus pulled from within in the leather, a note. "It's a note. Probably instructions. Here." Remus handed Harry the note.   
  
Harry,  
I see you've found the pensieve. James and I hope you won't ever have to use this, but we didn't want to take a chance. The contents of the pensieve you see before you, a mix of all kinds of memories. James has donated a memory of a Hogsmeade weekend, in fifth year when I joined the Marauders for the first time, a day on the shore surfing, the day he got his Auror's certificate. But, I'd like to warm you also, that not everything in here is innocuous and happy. If my charms and transfiguration work fails for some reason, you'll seek this pensieve for answers about your father. I won't say anymore on that matter. I hope you won't seek that information out, you'll find it within, but seek with caution, my son, you may not like what you find.  
I love you, my Harry.   
Mum  
  
Harry wanted to cry, but steeled himself. "Remus- how bad is it? You know, what's made me look like this, right?"

  
Remus nodded, slowly. 

  
"How bad? Can you, not tell me, then?"

  
"Do you want to know or not? It'll come out sooner or later, Harry. Your mom can show you, or the mirror will. You won't like it, Harry, not at first, but maybe, maybe you can gain something from it. I can take you to the Leaky Cauldron, and we'll get a room and you can look at it, all right?"

  
Harry nodded, and the two left the vault, speeding back up to the bank at surface level.  
  
**  
  
Harry stared into the silvery white liquid. "How do I get them?"

  
"I want you to experience all of them, not just the memories for the situation, right now. Ask to see the marauders, first." 

  
Harry spoke. "Show me the Mauraders!"

  
Suddenly he was swept away in a chilly white mist, and found himself in Hogsmeade. Kids were everywhere. 

  
"Lils! I can't believe you'd come with us." It was a younger, Remus, that looked just as tired and worm as the older one did. He was walking along side of Sirius and Lily. Sirius stood notably closer than Lily, who was standing rather close to James, hands tucked together.

  
Sirius laughed, and reached over to smack James Potter's arm. "Riight. Cuz she came to see us. Ha. We're a sorry lot, Rehmy. Jaime here is the lucky one, I'm sorry to say." 

Though," Sirius said, surprising Harry with his next statement made in a deep throaty sexy voice, "I can't complain much, can I?" He nuzzled in, against Remus' throat, and his fingers played with little whisps of hair at Remus' neck. Peter, the ugly traitorous bastard, blushed and giggled at the display. 

  
Lily smiled, huge and filled with sunshine and joy, and tucked her arms around Remus, and James. "My boys." It was a moment of bliss. 

Clearly one that belonged to Lily. The white mist surrounded him again, and he was in the room in the Leaky Cauldron again.   
"You and Sirius were uhm- together?"

  
"Before he was sent to prison. Not that I don't believe he's innocent- I do. But, he changed, and I changed, and we're not who we were when we were kids. He'll find happiness when its all over, I'm sure of it. Now then, do you want to get the other memory?"

  
"I- I guess."

  
"Ask to see your mother's secret."

  
"All right." He sat down, and stared into the pensieve, a little whispy woman waved at him. Grandmother Evans. He'd seen her picture in the Dursley's family albums. "Show me my mother's secret." 

The mist surrounded him once again, and he was in a poorly lit stone room, where he had no idea. Lily was in the corner of the room, bound. "Mum!" he was shocked. What was going on!? The door opened and a well groomed, younger, handsomer, but no less creepy Severus Snape walked into the room.

  
He sat down on the stone next to his mum, and loosed her from her bindings. He pulled the gag from her mouth, and after swallowing, she spoke. "Thank you." It was raspy, as if she'd been screaming.

  
"I'm sorry, Lily. If I had known what they were doing- I - I would have found some way to protect you from it."

  
"They want me dead."

  
"Yes. I was ordered to destroy you." She whimpered. "I'm not going to hurt you, Lily. I promise."

  
"Why not? Do you think its funny to lie to me? Tell her she's safe, make her promises that sound, oh so sincere, and then laugh all the harder with those BASTARDS," she spit back at him, "later, after I've been passed around, pillaged and killed?"

  
Severus' eyes sharpened, and stared at her. "I'm a spy, Lily. I work for Albus. I'm going to find a way to get you out of this. I- I actually had one, it'd be entirely painless. Just a small deception on my part. Voldemort may have been Head Boy, but he's not very smart anymore. He's blind and stupid in his burning rage at the muggles. He's lost his sense. Destroy can mean many things. Everyone knows you've been with Potter since fifth year. 

It'd destroy you to have a wedge driven between you, wouldn't it? An affair, and unwanted child?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Are you asking my permission to rape me?!"

Severus sighed, and shook his head. "No, don't be stupid. Even muggles are capable of conception outside of the strict bounds of sex-"

"What, like test-tube babies?"

"And, artificial insemination. You could be perfectly untouched by me, and conceive, and then after I have proof against Veritaserum, you can get rid of the fetus if you want."

Lily stared, long and hard. "Can I think about it?"

"Yes, but please, for the sake of my life, don't think too long." The mist swirled him away.

The same room, the sun had risen. Breakfast dishes were at Lily's feet, she stared at the wall. Snape entered. "Good morning, Lily."

"Why can't you just let me go? Tell him, I got away."

"From what? My island in the middle of the Atlantic, protected by so many wards, and spells that it takes three hours to get through them all? Voldemort is already impatient for news of your death. Please Lily, I'm begging for my life. It's yours or mine, or both. Did you come up with anything?"

She sobbed and shook her head, resting her face against her knees. "No. All right. All right." Mist clouded his vision again.

James Potter was crying, staring at Lily. "What?"

"You heard me, James. I'm not giving this baby up, not going to just- get rid of it. Sybil wrote me specifically not to. You KNOW I haven't told anyone but Remus that I'm pregnant. She said the boy would be great, do great and good things. He'd be a savior. Jamie, if she's right- we can have more children. You know that. We can give him half siblings. A Weasley size family, if you want. You and Severus were never friends, I know. But, he and Remus got on, before Sirius ruined it. Maybe Rehmy could raise him. The baby deserves a chance. We've no viable reason to terminate it- no lack of funds, no lack of people who would care for it- no real danger."

"No danger? You were snatched."

"We could go into hiding. Behind the Fidelis Charm."

"I don't like this."

"I know, Jamie, but please, for me, for everyone, let me keep the baby. I'll give you more, I promise." The next memory was happier at least. Lily was rounded with child, sitting on a couch, Sirius, and Remus sitting on either side. James was sitting in a chair, looking considerably happier than he had in the last memory. 

"Have you picked names yet?" Remus asked, his legs out, feet on the coffee table. 

Lily smiled. "Yes. Gwyneth Rose, for a girl, and Harry James for a boy."

"Good strong names," Sirius said, a smile on his face. "Good job, guys." Remus laughed, and the other three joined in moments later. 

Mist swept him away and he found himself back on the floor with Remus. He stared in horror at the man across from him. "You knew?!"

Remus shook his head. "Not until I saw you, the other day. I went straight home, and demanded to know. He told me. What'd you find out?"

"Snape is my father. He helped her conceive, but she was supposed to get rid of me. Sybil- I guess that's Trelawney, told her I would save everyone. Ironic isn't it? She jumped in front of me, to protect me, thinking that I was already a savior, when truly I was only a savior because she sacrificed herself for me. If I was a girl I would have been named Gwyneth."

"I'd forgotten that. Are you going to be all right?"

Harry whimpered, realizing as he did so, he sounded just like his mother had in Snape's island dungeon. "I hate my own father. My own father—thinks that I'm a big-headed stupid foolish child. He thinks I'm nothing important and everything that annoys him. The Dursleys think I'm a freak, and would rather be without me, and sometimes stop feeding me, but they don't HATE me with the fire of a thousand burning phoenixes."

Remus sighed. That wasn't good. He knew that Harry and Severus had – difficulties getting along, but he hadn't expected this reaction- the fire of a thousand phoenixes was considerable indeed. He wished, not for the first time, that he'd gotten custody of the little one after James and Lily died. The poor boy was so confused about everything- about the world he lived in. He needed to understand what had happened then, to understand the now. "How about I take you to Florean's and then we can drive back, and I'll see what I can do about your situation."


	3. Facing the Future

Part Three: Facing the Future  
all notes and disclaimers in the prologue, still apply.

_Harry,  
In light of recent discoveries, I'd like to extend to you an invitation to stay at Snape Manor, with myself, and Remus. You are invited through the end of the summer holiday, though Albus informs me that you have previously arranged plans to spend the last two weeks before term with the Weasley's. You needn't feel as if you must- though I would encourage you to come, as we have much to discuss._

Severus looked up from the parchment he was writing. "Rehmy, how do I end this?"

"Let's hear the whole thing, then."

Severus read the short missive aloud. "Well?" He was honestly perplexed. His standard salutation was – his name. Something told him however, that this time, something more was required. The note was hardly emotional, pathetic really, as a letter between father and, and son, but truly they were neither to each other. They were student, and teacher, who happened to share genetic material. 

"It's a shitty letter, Sev. Write it again."

"What would you have me say to the boy, Remus? Dear Harry- please come live in my cold and huge house with myself, and my lover who would rather stay in bed all day and screw around, but really, you're welcome to come. I know that this has been a big shock- you know about your least favorite teacher at school is really your father, but life sucks, and so I think you should summon up all your pathetic Gryffindor courage and suck it up. Come on over though, at least the elves are talented. Your beloved Daddy, Severus. Really, Remus!"

"Well, you could probably leave the part out about staying in bed in day screwing, and the part about life sucks, suck it up, but the rest would be better than that cold dribble on the page!"

Severus glared, and crumpled the first draft, tossing it into the fireplace. He dipped the nib of his quill in his ink, and wrote slowly and intermittently across the page.

Dear Harry,

My skills at letter writing are rather pathetic at best, and might I beg forgiveness for any awkwardness, or excessive dunderheadedness that I may display. I know that your life, our lives, have been irrevocably changed in recent days, and as such I have much I would like to discuss with you. I feel as if you're my jury and executioner at a trial for my actions. I saved your mother, bless her, but missed all the signs of your true identity. I truly thought, until Remus came to me demanding answers that you were every inch James Potter's son as you ever seemed to be. Whether or not you're currently looking for a father, you've just found one conveniently stashed nearly in your back pocket. Snape Manor, while not even slightly close to Surrey, is available for your use, and I would invite and encourage you to come so we can talk, and decide what to do about your drastic changes this summer. I'm aware that you have plans for the last two weeks of the holiday, but would extend my invitation to you, up to and through that time, as needed. I wouldn't be the sole occupant of the house, I have a large staff of interesting house elves, as well as the exclusive company of Remus Lupin. If you'd like to accept the invitation reply, when you're ready, and Remus and myself will drive down and pick you up from your relative's home. Please do not feel obligated to do so however.

Rather startlingly, I find I must sign this letter, 

Your father, Severus Snape 

*

Harry got the letter the next afternoon, and he bolted down the stairs to retrieve his owl from the cupboard. He was glad the family was gone for the afternoon, Vernon off at work, and Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to a doctor's appointment about having his stomach stapled shut. Harry didn't quite see the point in that, that'd just make the poor esophagus swell to accommodate all the food that would gather, unable to enter the stomach. The owl that had delivered the letter had already flown off, typically Snape-esque. 

He and Snape didn't get along – at all, but the growling in his stomach, the bruise on his arm from a punch that Dudley had thrown him this morning, did much to sway him. That, and that on his list to do, Get Away from The Dursleys was much higher in priority than worrying about Snape. 

_Professor Snape & Professor Lupin-  
I'll come. I have to get out of this house. Come as soon as you can.  
Harry_

Harry sent Hedwig on her way, quickly. He started to compose another to Ron. This would be hard to explain, wouldn't it? He sat down to write. Ten minutes later he crumpled up the third attempt. Sighing, he started again deciding to just- tell him. Not explain at length. When he got to the Burrow in August it would be clear enough.

_Ron,  
I'm leaving the Dursleys, and staying with Remus until August at Snape Manor. Write me there, pass it to Mione.  
Harry_

He could send that later when Hedwig got home, and had rested. He would stay in his room this evening and wait for tomorrow.

**

Hedwig scratched against the window outside the kitchen where Remus and Severus were having breakfast. Snape got up from his plate, still in his black night-robe, and pajamas. He let the beautiful bird inside, and tossed a few bits of cheese, and egg aside for her to eat. She nipped his finger, and gave a hoot, before moving on to her meal. Severus stared at the outside of the letter before opening it. He unfolded it. He wasn't sure whether he should be glad that Harry had said yes, or not. Harry was a generally good kid, a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes. The boy never followed the rules, cared little for his schooling, and generally was difficult. But, he knew, the boy was his, and as such was his responsibility to care for. 

"He's going to come, Rehmy."

Remus smiled. "It's a long drive."

"Can't we just apparate, rent a car, and then bring it back, and find a floo junction?"

Remus shook his head. Severus was just not an adventurer. "All right. Dress nice, Sev."

"Nice? Why?"

"First, because you're going to be removing your son from his horrible relative's home. They'd be so intimidated by you. Look your station. You'd be a millionaire if you lived in the muggle world. Look it. Besides, doesn't a shower sound fun?" Remus waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive gesture. Sev stood from the table, and dragged his mate back upstairs leaving a rather happy owl behind to consume their breakfasts. 

*

After a rather interesting shower, then a second shower to actually get clean they dressed and apparated to a secluded spot in an alley in a town just outside Little Whining. Remus helped him pick out a car- different from the last car but no less impressive. Silver, with leather interior, and the most expensive you could rent. Remus, the only wizard Severus knew of that had a legal driver's license, drove up to the house. There was a very fat man, accompanied by an even pudgier boy, in the driveway, looking like they were about to leave.

"That's Vernon Dursley, and his son Dudley."

"That boy is related to skinny little Potter?"

"Skinny little Snape, yes, and he's not so slight anymore, love. Best get out." Remus got out, and nodded. "Hello again, Vernon." The man just stared. "This is Mister Snape. Mister Snape, this is Mister Vernon Dursley. Mister Snape is here to collect Harry."

"For what?!" Vernon was sure had hadn't heard about this.

"He's staying in my home for the remaining weeks before term, Mister Dursley. Thank you for your care thus far, but I believe that it will no longer be needed. If you'll excuse me, I'll help him with his things." Snape marched into the house, to find a rather horse-like woman staring at him. 

"Who are you?" Her voice was grating, and horrible. 

"Harry's new guardian. Let me pass."

Harry banged on the grate of the cupboard. He'd been trying to get in to retrieve his trunk when he'd found himself pushed inside, and locked there. If his trunk hadn't been padlocked he would have gotten his wand out. "Professor Snape!"

Severus turned at the sound of the boy's voice. "Potter?"

"In the cupboard." 

Severus turned around, turning his glare on, the one that terrified seventh years and made first years piss themselves. "What is the meaning of this!? Locking a boy in – in there! Why- that's barbaric!" Snape whipped out his wand, causing a scream to issue from the ugly woman's mouth. "Alohomora!" Harry stepped out, and Snape caught his breath. Harry *had* changed! "Better?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

"Get your things, we'll be going as soon as you're done." Snape watched as Harry turned around, and dragged his trunk out of the closet he had just been locked in. Snape's blood boiled. Harry had to be at LEAST five eight now, and to lock him in a cabinet meant for a meager amount of storage, and mostly just good enough to throw shoes in, was- unthinkable. Why, at the very least, the boy demanded respect- he was The Boy Who Lived, after all. "I'll take that to the car. Get the rest of your things."

"Haven't got any, sir." The ink and paper could rot. It wasn't worth tearing up the floorboards- especially since Snape hadn't specified whether or not he'd be welcome to come back next summer, too. "Nothing that I want to take with me."

Snape looked at him. "Nothing? Clothing, anything?"

"No sir."

Snape shrugged. "Very well. Come on, Potter." He pulled out his wand. Petunia gasped loudly, as the trunk dwindled to the size of a fifty pence piece, and was placed in his pocket. Two tall, broad shouldered men, with nearly identical ponytails walked out the door.

*******

This chapter was pretty short, but the next one is big. Much to say, and do. I'll be up soon, just have to put a few finishing touches on it.   
Thanks so much to those who reviewed for chapters one and two! You're the best.  
_Fireangel- I haven't decided, but it's crossed my mind. _


	4. Complications

Part Four: Complications  
all disclaimers, and notes apply. See part one.

Snape drove up Magnolia Crescent, and pulled into an all too familiar driveway. "Why are we going here?" Harry asked, suddenly positive that he'd just been placed in a different home. "This is Mrs. Figgs' house."

"Arabella Figg is part of the Floo Network, and a smart enough woman to know how to return the car we rented."

"And a good friend of mine," Remus said, smiling. "She was in Ravenclaw our year. Good friends with your mum."

"My mum?"

"Yup. Lily and Arabella were pretty close. I believe you have a few pictures that were hers. As well as a few of mine?"

"Those were yours?!"

Snape wasn't following. "What are you both blathering about?"

Harry sat back, leaning against the plush seat of the car. "Nothing."

Remus spoke up. That was NOT how the summer would go, and this was NOT going to work if they didn't learn to communicate properly. "In first year, Hagrid sent a few people letters asking for photos of James and Lily- and all of us really, from back when. You have quite a few I imagine?" Remus asked, looking back at Harry.

"Yeah. From Hogwarts, right on until the wedding. I can't tell which are from after."

"I have more at home, you can look through. Do you have any Sev?"

Harry's eyes widened at hearing Remus call Snape something so informal. And he had called the manor home'. It was all very very strange. He followed them out of the car, and up the drive. They knocked, and Harry watched as Arabella opened the door, and two cats dashed out. He laughed.

"Severus Snape, you're a sight. And, look at you, Remus! You look healthy as ever. You're positively glowing. Aie! What have we here?" The older woman turned on Harry.

Harry was confused. Had Remus just said they were in the same year? This woman was at least ages older than the rest of them. 

"Hi, Mrs. Figg."

"Is this? Harry?" He nodded. "My, have you changed. Oh, Lily would be so proud." She swiped at her eyes. She put a hand on his shoulders. "You must have found out about your father, then."

He nodded. "You knew?"

"I was Lily's best friend. She told me everything eventually. And, you're going to live with Severus now?"

"For the rest of the summer."

She nodded. "That's good, my boy. As it should be." She turned on Severus. "You be good to my godson, you hear?! And, Remus, if you see that no good dog of yours, tell him he forgot to show, and I'm frighteningly angry, and demand an apology, and at least a beautiful tropical flower in restitution."

Remus laughed, and kissed her cheek. "Of course, you old bag. We really should be going. Would you return the car for us? To the Hertz rental, next town over?"

She smiled. "Be honored. Oh, I haven't driven in—a long time. But! One never forgets. You best get going." She pulled out a wand, and lit the fire. Holding out a tiny flowerpot from the mantle she offered it to Remus. He thanked her, and tossed the pinch of powder into the flames. Stepping inside, he spoke clearly. "Snape Manor!"

Professor Snape went next, and Harry took a pinch from Mrs. Figg. "Bye."

She smiled. "Harry, James loved you too. Don't worry. Just, enjoy your family, now." He nodded, and thanked her quietly before following his teachers to their home.

*

He stepped out into a beautiful living room. The walls were a light wood, with heavy tapestries, and paintings of all imaginable colors. The furniture was plush, and upholstered in rich colors, and textures. The room spoke of great wealth – and great taste. It was nothing like the dungeons. "Wow."

Remus smiled. "Welcome home, Harry." Harry smiled. A home- with Remus. "Can I show you your room?"

"I have a room? Like, made up?"

"Absolutely. You'll find the house elves here are spectacular. Some of the things, Sev and I had to do ourselves, but it was a labor of love as it were." Remus led him out of the living room into a beautiful hallway. The hall was wallpapered. There were doors everywhere. It was a wizard house after all, and rooms didn't necessarily have to fit to exist. Remus stopped outside a door. "This one is yours." 

Harry nodded. "All right."

"We hope you like it. We tried in any case, but I think you will." He led Harry inside, and Harry stared. The walls were a steel gray, with darker gray trim, but very nice looking. The walls were no where NEAR as busy as Ron's. There was a single Quidditch poster for Puddlemere United. The bed was large, but took up a small amount of space in the room, a four poster, with curtains in the corners in a burgundy color. His trunk sat at the end already. There was a half-stuffed bookshelf, full of titles that seemed interesting. On one shelf, they were held into place by a small gargoyle bookend, and next to that was a picture of Lily and Remus, hugging, while James and Sirius ran in circles around each other. Remus laughed. "That's a great picture." 

"We were great friends, your mum and I. I often think that if I hadn't been a wolf, if I hadn't been inclined in the opposite direction, I would have been your father."

"Can you have kids? Would they be- werewolves, too?"

Remus nodded. "I can, certainly. When they were born they'd be wolves, certainly but whether or not they develop into a werewolf is unknown. I don't get to choose whom to pass my curse onto. It's just- luck of the draw."

"Oh."

"You would have been fine. Lily could have carried you, far from my curse's range of influence."

"Ah." Harry continued through the room, touching the rim of the pensieve as it sat, swirling, unassuming on top of his new dresser. It had a few things in it, socks, a cedar filled satchel, a box of tissues. "It's great. This is a great room." It was a mixture of new and old, with personal touches. "That door through there is your bathroom. Toweling is in the cabinet."

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

Remus smiled. "I'll call you down for dinner, if you want to explore a while?"

"Sure." Truth was, he wanted to relax in this room, get used to it. Think about what Mrs. Figg had said. His life was completely – wrong. 

*

Severus was in his private study, sitting out on his mat, hands folded, breathing slowly. Remus walked in and smiled. He'd been rather surprised to find out, after so many years, that Snape had taken to meditating. He loved to just- watch. The peace that at on his lover's face them rivaled the ecstasy of their love, in its poignancy as far as Remus was concerned. "He's settling in."

Severus nodded. 

"When are you going to talk to him?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon." Severus sighed, and straightened his legs out, folding his arms. 

"No need to stop on my account."

Severus got up, and walked for the door. "Let it go, Remus. Not right now." 

*

Remus sighed. Nothing was motivating either of the Snape men to talk to one another. He'd tried any number of things but nothing was working, and he was ready for more drastic measures. And, living with Severus had taught him well, and he wasn't above a little trickery to achieve his ends. Well, manipulation anyway. This family was going to be borne of fire. He knew that. Nothing else was strong enough to forge the kinds of bonds that would be needed for the future to hold them together. 

The problem was that the fire was already there. Harry was falling to pieces. He was moping around the manor, staying in his room mostly, coming out for meals that he pushed around his plate but rarely ate. He hadn't taken his broom out, only done homework, and slept. He was in a bad kind of rut, and Remus had received an owl from Hermione asking why Harry wasn't returning her letters. He could only tell her the truth- that he was in a horrible funk, and needed to get himself sorted out before he could get back to his life. She had been accepting, if less than pleased with events.

Severus didn't see it. He saw his own confusion. The two were totally blind to the other, and it driving Remus positively mad. He needed to wake them both up, but Remus was absolutely positive that Severus was the one that would have to wake from his nap. He walked to his own study and removed a piece of parchment from the second drawer. He needed a bit of help with this bit of mischief.

A week later he got a reply from his coconspirator. 

_Remus-  
It's possible, of course, but it seems highly dangerous. Your children would develop first as wolf cubs, and not humans. The chances of your having a rather large litter would be.. considerable also. I haven't found any literature on werewolf cubs and their litters, or anything of the sort, actually, but if real wolf litters are an example you could have up to six. We both know the situation, and you have to decide if you could afford to have six children to feed. Or if this is really a proper time to do such a thing.   
That all being said, it's a complicated bit of charms, and curses, and a potion, but its do-able. You would, of course, also require a partner in this venture.   
Poppy Pomfrey  
Magical Medicine Practitioner  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Poppy-  
Perhaps I should ask your advice first. I've come into some rather—inflammatory information in regards to Harry's paternity. It seems, and I've seen the memories for myself from Lily's own pensieve, that she through muggle means, conceived Severus' child in an attempt to save them both from death at the hands of You-Know-Who. I suppose that they thought to trick him into believing that Severus had destroyed her purity. She was actually given instructions to terminate the pregnancy since it was assumed she wouldn't want the child. She refused to, and covered Harry in her own specialty- charms and transfigurations.   
I received a letter at the beginning of the month from a rather desperate Harry, asking about magic and puberty. He'd changed so much he was completely confused about what had happened. Her handiwork had worn off, or he'd outgrown it. No one is sure. But, he's clearly Sev's.   
I have to get them talking or I'll go mad. I can't seem to get them to bond. The both show up for meals but neither speak, and Harry barely eats. They need each other, not just me. They need to be a family. What I do? I thought perhaps a brother or sister would draw Harry into our family. (Please don't pass this bit of information to anyone. Sev is most concerned it would be his and my death if Voldemort found out) And, it'd do Sev's heart good to hold a child in his arms and call it his. Perhaps though, it wasn't meant to be. Six. Dear God, that'd be the end of him.  
Any suggestions would be most welcome.   
Remus Lupin_

_Remus-  
Anything to lighten the old bat up! (Though the news that the two of you have finally found each other warms my heart. Best wishes, of course.) I'll do some research- about werewolf cubs. There's not much information, I'm afraid. I bet that book companies, and Dark Arts teachers would __pay through the NOSE__ to have a decent text on them. Not that tripe that Lockheart passed off as his own. Just a thought, Remus. As such, if perhaps the number were smaller per litter it'd be within consideration. I wish there were better records for this sort of thing. I'll be in touch.  
Poppy Pomfrey  
Medical Magic Practitioner  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

__

_Remus-  
I've come into possession of a book- fairly dependable, had to get it from the Ministry in America, through Dumbledore of course. Your litter could be more greater than four,. They said even then there's usually a runt pup.' It's difficult to carry, also. But, it's do-able, if you're in good health, well fed, and had the proper support. Even four pups would be a lot of work to feed, and care for. I'm sure you'd be welcome to deliver and make your den here at Hogwarts if you so choose. Let know your decision. I have the research and potion already finished, just in case.   
Poppy Pomfrey etc._

__

_Poppy-  
You work with the speed of a _rampaging_ dragon. I'm considering it, seriously. Another week has past and they still—stare at each other. Something HAS to give.   
Remus._

Remus walked into Snape's private study. The study was beautiful, upholstered walls in a rich silk that looked as if it has been imported from China. The floors were a hard light wood, covered in rug on one half of the room where he worked with his potions- to protect the wood no doubt. The rest was part of the study, partitioned by a screen, the walls covered in texts. A desk sat tucked near a wall, a large wing backed chair behind it, quills, ink stains and bottles, and parchment spread everywhere. His meditation mat was rolled up in the corner. "Good Morning, Love." He hoped that stung. Severus had been distant with him, too, since Harry arrived.

"Good Morning, Rehmy. Did you need something? I am busy."

And he did look it, he was sitting at the chair, brooding over the paper, but Remus figured it was just to get rid of him. Just because they were in love didn't mean that they were perfect. And, Snape was still prickly with him on bad days. "Indeed. What are you working on?"

Snape swept the paper together, out of view. "Nothing."

"All right. All right. I won't pry. When are you going to talk to that poor boy, Sev?"

Severus leaned back in the chair, pushed back. The wooden legs made a horrible scraping noise against the polished stone. "I can't, Remus. He hates me. He thinks I'm some kind of monster."

"Which is ironic since he gets along fine with me, and I really am one. Goes to show you that monster-ism, won't be held against you, if you're kind to him. You're not doing much to change his mind, either, you know."

"How wrong is it!?" he said, standing up. "I am a monster."

"Not, hardly. I've always felt you were a Gryffindor underneath all the masks you wear- Brave, loyal, loving. And, I do know you love me, Severus."

Severus swept across the room ion a few short steps. "Remus." He had the smaller man in his arms in a short instant. The very idea- it hurt. Remus made him feel human again. Remus could see him for what he was- human, fragile, hurting. "Don't ever doubt that."

Remus pulled away. "I don't. I know you love me. You've met a cursed creature into your home, and you've loved him despite his nature. Despite everything. Let me give you something, love."

Severus was confused. "What you would give me?" He knew that Remus was not in possession of much, if any money. Being labeled as a monster had left him unable to get any work. 

"A family. The continuation of the family line."

"Kids?" he nearly squeaked.

"Cubs, yes."

Severus wasn't stupid. He knew male pregnancy was often extremely painful, and dangerous. "That's – dangerous."

"Poppy seemed to think it was safe enough."

"You already checked?" That gave his Remus away. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder. "What are you up to?"

"I'm helping you. Stop ignoring your son, Severus. Help him with his summer homework. Tell him he's welcome to stay next summer. Get the boy some new robes for the new year. Take him to the back pitch and keep him up to speed for the new season. Shoe him the barns."

"You're going to nag forever aren't you?" He was tired of this. Well, and truly tired of Remus showing up, and nagging him. He loved the man, but enough was enough already. 

"Yes I am."

"Fine!" He felt like a child having a temper tantrum, but he was sick of this new ritual. He wanted his Remus back in his arms. He stopped at the door, that thought in mind. "Rehm?"

"What?" the question was whispered vehemently. 

"Do you want cubs for yourself— or for me?"

"For us, Sev. Nor my children, or your children- our children. Living breathing things that show how much you love me, and how much I love you."

Sev suddenly understood why Remus was pushing him at Harry. Perhaps that was truly what Remus wanted all along- for him to realize that Harry was struggling. He wasn't a child of love. He wasn't a child of passion in lust, or even anger. He merely – was. He was an accident, an aberration of a natural system. "We'll speak of this later." The he swept from the room, and took the stairs two and a time, pausing to knock at the boy's door. There was no answer, and so he did as he pleased, and barged right in. Harry was sprawled out on the four poster bed, asleep- tear streaks staining his cheeks. He felt his heart ache for the boy- something he hadn't felt for anyone but Remus in – a very long time. 

The boy was suffering in his knowledge of his mother's choice. He sat on the edge of the bed and did the other that occurred to him, what his own mum had done for him, rubbed his back in small soothing circles. After a time Harry seemed more at peace in his rest and Severus removed the boy's glasses and set them close by on the nightstand. He pulled a piece of paper from the desk across the room and left a note next to his glasses. 

_Harry-  
When you're up to it, send an elf for me, and we'll have a chat. I think its past time and I'm ready to face the music now, I think. Also, I think I'd like to discuss a matter that Remus and I have been contemplating as well.   
When you're ready-  
S_

*

Harry found the note when he woke, fumbling for his glasses. Snape had finally come to visit him- and found him sleeping. In the middle of the day. This couldn't be good. He walked down the hall and spotted an elf toting sheets. "Hey!"

"Aie!" It disappeared.

Harry sighed. He wished elves weren't so touchy. He'd find the study on his own. It only took a half an hour of searching in each room before he found it. He peeked in, and found several cauldrons bubbling away. Snape however was staring out the window. "Ahem."

Snape turned from his musings, and turned towards the voice. "You're awake. Good. Good."

"You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

"Indeed. Have you seen the grounds?"

"A little bit." Not really.

"The stables?"

"No sir"

"Severus will be fine for now, Harry. We're not at Hogwarts. Would you like to see the horses? I must admit I love them."

"All right." Harry followed across the grounds, over the pond, leaping from one stepping stone to the next. "So-" Harry said, leaping. "What did you want to talk to me-" Leap. "about?"

Severus waited until they were fully across the pond to answer. "I wanted you to know that you're in my care now- as my son. And, that you're free to explore wherever you please and eat whenever you please. I know that you'd be been more or less entirely self sufficient since you were eleven, and so I won't lecture you about school work. I just- I want you to know that you're welcome here. Forever- summer, holidays, after graduation. You're friends, too, are also welcome to visit. Just, please, let me known so the elves can prepare."

"Okay." Harry was stunned. This—this was Snape!? Didn't seem like him at all- he was being too friendly. 

"Whether or not we knew it, whether or not we're ready to deal with the fact- you are my son. I'll treat you as such- if you want that."

Did he want a father? He tried to picture it, couldn't really. But was he willing to try? "Does that include Howlers when I have a run-in or detention?"

"I think we'll leave that to Remus, hmm? But, from me- I suppose it would depend on how bad the offense was."

"Honest. Okay."

Severus opened the door to the stable and inhaled deeply. It wasn't a particularly pleasant smell, but it wasn't unpleasant either. A mixture of leather tack, hay, and horse. "Don't walk behind them."

"Okay."

Severus scooped a several grams of grain into a pail, and headed into the stables. He shook the bucket, letting the horses hear, and Harry watched as three heads appeared over the edge of the window. One was a deep brown, the other golden, and the last pitch black. "Harry, hold out your hand, flat, and let me pour a bit of this into your palm."

"They wont' bite?"

"No. Remember to keep your hands flat, though. The first," the brown," is Siren." Harry watched as the beautiful horse nibbled at the food in his hand. When the horse had finished Severus instructed him to pet the horse, and scratch behind her ears. He did, smiling. They repeated the ritual for each horse- the golden one named Autumn, and the last Shade. 

"They're nice."

"You're welcome to ride whenever you wish. I understand that you've ridden a hippogriff, so I imagine that a horse would be a quick learn."

"Maybe."

"Remus finally smacked some sense into me earlier. I finally realized what you must be feeling about finding out what you did. I went up to your room and I saw the tears I've been wrong to stay silent on the matter. I thought you would adjust. I'd like to think that someday we'll be – amicable, at least. I don't know if that's possible. I suppose that is up to you, if you can see past The Grand Charade, and see me."

"Remus loves you."

"Yes. And, I love him."

"When--?"

"I realized some time during the summer after he resigned, after my cloud of unholy anger lifted, that Remus, who deserved his job, had lost it because of me. I tracked him down, apologized and let him stay here. And he was here, and bored, and so we'd talk- and we fell in love. We're two outcasts, it was almost inevitable."

"What'd you guys want to ask me?" Harry asked, hoping to change the subject. He couldn't picture either of them loving the other. 

Snape sighed. "I don't really know what Remus is up to, or if he was entirely serious about this, but he has expressed a desire to have cubs."

"Cubs?"

"Kids."

"Why ask me?"

"You live here, Harry. They'd be your siblings. You have a say right now, since you're still adjusting to everything."

Harry leaned against the stable door, next to Shade, petting her velvety soft nose. "It's really, very odd. Forever all I've ever wanted was a family, a mum, and dad, a sister or something. And, now you're offering that to me- and I'm scared. I want you and Remus to have kids, if that's what you want, not to be worried about what I think."

"We'd need your help raising them, protecting them. You'd be their brother."

Harry nodded. That would be wonderful- to have siblings, "But- what about Voldemort?"

"Voldemort is a danger- to me, and Remus. The cubs would be protected inside of Hogwarts, and at least for the first year, protected by their curse."

"How?"

"They'd be wolves, essentially. After their first year, they have their first transformation, but this is to their human form. That begins the monthly cycle after that. The first year, if they were approached by anyone with the unfriendly scent, they might attack. Those inside the pack' would be safe."

"Friends."

"Yes."

"Whatever you both decide, is fine."

"Harry-"

"Honest."

"I don't want you to feel as if you're being ignored, or replaced."

"It's all right." Harry was sick of talking about my new father. He wanted his old life back, where everything made sense. He needed somebody that would understand. Maybe Hermione. Ron would flip his lid. Harry wasn't looking forward to showing his new Snapish looks when he got to the Burrow. Ginny was too young, too – admiring, innocent. Sirius would only get mad. Dumbledore would give his usual ambiguous answers. Remus wasn't an option. Hermione. It had to be. "Can, Hermione visit? For a few days? I – I really need to talk to her. I need someone objective. I can't think- its too noisy in my mind."

"Absolutely. I'll have the elves make up a room for her. Send off a letter." Snape pat his son on the shoulder, and left the boy to his thoughts. Harry stayed, petting Shade for a while, before heading back inside.

* 

Hermione smiled at the owl that landed on the arm of her chair, where she was relaxing with a huge textbook. "Hello Hedwig."

The bird proffered her leg, and Hermione removed the letter, opening it one handed, letting the other pet absently at the owl's soft feathers. 

_Hermione-  
I need help. Can you come visit? I'm sure that Ron told you by now that I'm at Snape Manor. I'm just not—I need somebody to talk to – face to face- and I can't ask Ron, or Sirius, and I thought- dunno what. I just- I need somebody that actually listens. Don't worry about replying- just come. If you can't then send a reply back with Hedwig. I know you're hooked up the Floo Network now since you might need to run quick. Snape Manor will take you straight to the house.   
Harry_

Hermione ran into the house and into the office area. She knew her father would be busy but she HAD to go. Harry never sent letters like that. Something was very wrong. Ron hadn't told her he was at Snape Manor—but what was he doing there in the first place? She opened the door to the office, hoping her mother was there. She wasn't. She needed to go NOW though. She knocked on one of the office doors. "Mum?"

Kate Granger sighed, and set the bit of film down. "Excuse me for a moment." She stepped outside the patient room. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Something is really wrong with Harry. Can I visit? I'll be back later, I think. I- I dunno really, but I'll pop home no matter what. Please?"

Kate frowned. "All right."

"Thanks, Mum. I'll be back later." She headed back out the door and then started a pathetic little fire in the fireplace. She tossed the floo powder she'd bought into it, and stepped in. "Snape Manor!"  


Remus looked up, and saw Hermione step out of the fireplace. "Miss Granger!"

"Professor Lupin?" she was confused. "Harry sent me a note- asking me to come."

"Ah. I see. He's probably in his room. Let's have a look." He led her up the stairs. 

"This is Professor Snape's house?" It seemed very- un-Snapish to her. 

"Yes." She stopped short when he knocked on a heavy mahogany door at the top of the stairs. 

"What?"

"Harry? Hermione is here to see you." 

"All right. You can come in, Mione." She smiled at Professor Lupin, and walked inside. The room was lovely, very interesting. Harry was lying in the bed, face buried in a velvet pillow. His hair had grown out. Very strange.

"Harry!" She crawled into the bed, ignoring the fact that she was only in jeans and a little t-shirt. "What is it? I came as fast as I could."

He sighed, and then sat up. Hermione gasped. "Harry!"

He felt the tightly held control slipping away. "How bad is it? I've avoided the mirrors."

She ran her hands through his new mane of hair. "It's different. But, you're still Harry, right? Same green eyes, right?"

"I don't know. Have those changed too?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, they're still exactly the same."

"At least that. My nose hasn't changed like everything else, right?"

"No."

"Thank goodness for small favors. Can I show you something?"

"Of course." He took her hand and led her to the pensieve. "This stores memories, my mother's. I want to show you why I changed." Hermione nodded. "Show me my mother's secret."

An hour later they both left the pensieve. Hermione stared at Harry. "Oh my God."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And now you're here. As his son."

"Yes. He asked me to come. He said I was welcome and had free run. All of that. He said I could take his horse out if I wanted. He gave me a room, and everything. I just- he didn't want me then, but he'll take care of me now because he's genetically obligated! The truth of it is, is that he was my sperm donor! In the muggle world that doesn't mean a damn thing, and if the wizarding world wasn't so very small it wouldn't here either. I'm his obligation- like protecting me back when he thought I was James' son, who'd saved his life. Now he owes a debt to Lily, I suppose.

"And now, Remus wants to have kids and I'd be in the way."

"Remus wants to have kids? With who? Sirius?"

"Sirius doesn't know any of this. Remus uhm, lives here. With Professor Snape. They're, I guess, in love. I dunno. I never really see them together, just at dinner."

"Remus? And Snape?! Are you on some kind of psychotropic drug?"

"No. I'm serious."

"I- I dunno what to say."

"Am I going insane?!"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Not at all. This is big, Harry."

"I want to go back- to everything else. I feel like such a hypocrite. I wanted a family- parents, siblings, and now they're being handed to me and I can't handle it. I'm spinning. I have too much to worry about to handle this! I'm somehow supposed to grow up, have friends, maybe some girlfriend somewhere, oh and while I'm at it, you know, defeat the darkest wizard in history since probably Slytherin himself. And now, oh, by the way, Harry Potter, you're really Harry Snape, you know that wretchedly mean professor that hates your guts. I- I can't do everything. I'm just- just a kid."

Hermione rubbed his back, hoping he wouldn't make himself hyperventilate. It seemed all too possible at the moment. "You are a kid, that has plenty of help. You have a godfather that loves you, and would do anything for you- including escape the inescapable. And, a best friend that is the most loyal boy on earth. And, me, the biggest brain on earth. And now, you have a father that would protect you from it all. And, Dumbledore, and Hagrid, and all the staff, and Poppy Pomfrey who can put you back together when its all over. And, you don't have to do it alone, Harry."

"I'm scared that I'm just going to follow in James' footsteps, and do nothing more than end up dead."

"No!" she hugged him. "I won't allow it."

"You're in the same boat as my mother was. You could end up snatched, or worse."

"Let it come. I'm smarter than they are. They can try."

Harry shook his head, and the control he'd been hanging onto so hard shattered, and the tears started. Hermione, pulled him into her arms. "It's okay to cry. Let it go, Harry." She held him, stroking his soft black hair, letting his tears soak into her jumper. After a time he had tired himself out, and fell asleep, holding her. She pulled herself out from underneath his arms once his breathing deepened and evened out. She headed down the stairs to find Remus and Severus holding hands together, looking almost as if they were praying together. 

Remus looked up first, probably smelling her. "Hermione!"

She smiled. "He's asleep."

"How is he?" 

Her ears perked at the concern filling the professor's voice. It was nothing like the usual cutting remarks and icy dripping sarcasm. It was very pleasant. "He's- he's in pieces. I think he held himself together long enough for me to get here."

"He won't talk to us. What's on his mind?" Hermione took a chair across from them. It gave her a chance to study them as well. Remus looked good- healthy, tanned up, filled out, happy. He was wearing fine robes that were cut specifically to his body, and flattered all the right places. He was sitting on his feet that were bare, and only the toes of his left foot poked out. His hand was clutched inside Severus' much larger one. She'd never noticed before but the potions master's hands were very delicate, like a piano player's. Severus looked exhausted, and concern was written all over his face. She wondered how off Harry's summation of the circumstances were. It didn't seem as if Snape felt any kind of obligation to take him in- he seemed genuinely concerned for him. 

"He's scared. He knows that he can't stop the inevitable forever. He's worried that you don't really want him, that he's a bother to your family, that its upset the natural course. If he weren't around, you wouldn't have to ask him about having kids, you could just- do what you wanted. He's worried about school, and taking care of everyone, and Voldemort, and – some part of him just wants to be a kid, just Harry. Not Harry Potter, not Harry the Boy That Lived, or Harry that Boy that Kept Living. He's never gotten to just be a kid."

Severus frowned. "How is that, Miss Granger?"

"Well, his aunt and uncle haven't really ever been very nice to him. They were scared of him, you know? And so he was like their servant, and they were horrible to him. It was hard for him to grow up like that. It was hard to watch."

"He was never abused though, correct?"

"Not badly. I know sometimes they starved him a bit."

Severus sighed, dropping his head into his hand. "If I'd known-"

"There was no way you could have. There's no sense in beating yourself up about it. All we can do is be here, now, and try and fix this."

"Well, you'd better do something fast then, because Harry is suffering."

"Thank you Miss Granger. We have quite a bit to discuss."

She nodded, and headed back up the stairs, and laid down with Harry. He needed someone close. She knew nightmares would follow.

*

Severus sighed. "I'm not doing very well, am I? With Harry."

"You got off to a rough start, that's all. First things first, I suppose. We're going to have to talk to him, let him know that his life isn't pointless, an accident."

"It was, though."

"For someone so enamored of Greek Mythology you hold little stock in their Fates. Let them do their work. If Harry wasn't meant to be born he wouldn't have, but he was. No one conceived of him, in theory first- ah yes, let's create a savior, one that's unloved and dispensable. Who in their right mind would do such a thing?! Lily had a baby because she wanted him. She fought James for the baby. I saw her when she told him, or just after. Believe me, it was a big deal. I love the boy as my own, and I know you're starting to see him for what he is."

"If I did- it would be of little good because in September he'll be Potter, and I'll be Evil Snape, and I'll still have Little Malfoy hanging over my shoulder, watching."

"Maybe. Maybe Dumbledore can help us with that, a little bit of damage control, eh? We'll see. Second- the cubs."

"You want children."

"I do. Do you?"

Severus sighed. "I don't know. I've failed Harry, what's to say I won't fail your little ones?"

"You haven't failed him yet, you still can, but you can change that. You can be the father he needs. I know you can. There's still a heart in there. The question is- do _you_ want to have children?"

"I- I'm scared for them. You know my job- the dangers and risks I take. I could be killed. I – I probably will be. I'd be leaving you alone, with them."

Remus wrapped his arms around Snape. "Sev, don't talk like that."

"We cannot afford to turn a blind eye to the possibility."

"Even if- if you did. I'd be well provided for, and I'd have Harry, and Sirius, and the Weasleys. There's no lack of love. And, I want to give you some joy."

Severus knew that a part of Remus that wasn't speaking up, wanted to assert his pack leader status. The alpha had died, many years ago, but the pack had been held in limbo. Now though, now Remus could be alpha female' and give me the status. Sirius, who previously been in line for alpha status would not achieve it, if a litter was produced. Severus understood the wolf in Remus, and how to control it, use it, and tame it. Potions making while a wandless magic, more of a science or art, wasn't called magic for nothing. Certain potions had secondary effects, and Wolfsbane, in his complexity, and power, had granted its creator this power- to tame the wolf by understanding. While he was entirely sure that in Remus' conscious mind, the desire to raise a family, to give him children was a very real, and pure desire, his unconscious was working to create the pack again. It was only natural. 

But, Severus had to ask himself, was it a good idea? Recreating the pack, formerly known as the Marauders, didn't necessarily spell trouble. No, while the Marauders had been the bane of his existence as a child, now they would be his strength, and his support. And, he needed that, and more than what he needed, Harry needed. Harry needed a pack, and support and love to achieve his destiny set forth for him on Halloween so many years before. 

"All right."

Remus' jaw dropped. "What?"

"I said, all right.'"

"I know!" Remus kissed him. "Sev. You won't be sorry."

Severus ran his thumb across Remus' eyebrow. "I know, Rehmy. I know."

-----------------------  
I tried to make it a bit shorter-- but I couldn't figure out where to cut it off.  
*sigh* this is a huge monster.  
Read and Review! Thanks to all those who have so far! Y'all rock.  
-ayswen


	5. Down to the Wire

**Chapter Five: Down to the Wire**

**Notes: all disclaimers, and notes from the prologue still apply.   
Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I appreciate it!   
My muse had started to laugh at me, and ****nyah! nyah!**** at my despair.  
I'm not entirely pleased with this, but I think it's the best step in the   
right direction that I can make right now. School starts soon, and so   
does most of the action. I'm sure someone is thinking.. What the heck?   
What's up with Voldemort?!   
Let me all know what you think, PLEASE.**

**-------------  
  
**Severus decided to talk to Harry about their decision the next morning. In his experience, things generally felt better after sleep, and a shower, and so bright and not terrifically early he sent Hermione who had been up with the sun, to rouse Harry from his sleep.

"Harry." Hermione jostled his shoulder a bit hoping that would jar him from sleep. 

"Unh."

"Come on, its time to get up. Up, Up."

"Wha?"

"Out of bed, Harry. Today's the day to wake up and smell the future. Out of the bed."

"Hermione, it's too early."

"It's nearly ten in the morning. Come on, there's stuff to do today. No more wallowing. Life isn't nearly as bad as you think. Into the shower. I'll levitate you there-" Harry wasn't making much effort.

"Hermione- please go away."

"Would like me to get Snape in here?"

Harry groaned. "You're more of a sadist than I thought. Fine!" he walked into the adjoining bathroom, and shut the door with a loud snap. She headed downstairs, rubbing her hands together, pleased with herself. Mission accomplished. 

Harry appeared an hour later, dressed in ill fitting clothes- too short, but too wide also. Clothing that the Dursleys had provided him with. Harry for whatever reason she didn't know he never seemed to lack funds, but never bought clothing for himself either. "Good morning."

Remus and Severus were sitting at the table reviewing the calendar. They looked up when Harry spoke. "Morning, Harry! How are you feeling today?"

"All right, I guess. Worn out. How are you, Remus?"

"A bit worn around the edges. Always happens this time though. Can we talk in the living room after breakfast?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not really hungry- if you want to talk now."

Remus shrugged. "Is that all right?" he asked, looking over at his mate.

Severus nodded. "Why don't we go to the third floor parlor. The elves won't disturb us there."

Harry who hadn't known there was a third floor simply shrugged, and followed Remus and Snape up the stairs. It was strange, living here, with this not-so-horrible Snape. He was generally friendly and accepting of him, but – it felt incongruous. Which Snape was real? Could he trust this man? They reached the parlor and Harry sat in a chair, hugging the toss pillow tight to his chest. 

Snape sat with Remus in the chair. "We mad several decisions last night, after Hermione joined us in the living room, and you'd gone upstairs to sleep. She said you felt you weren't really wanted."

"You told my mum to get rid of me! I saw it myself! You said she was to terminate the pregnancy. I'm some freak accident. No matter what anyone says, no one loved me into existence. You want to have kids, and they'd be loved into existence wouldn't they? Planned for, loved, and created even before that. I know Remus loves them already and they're not even close to created. How could you want me? You torment me in school, you nitpick at everything I do, mock me for this fame I never wanted! The first day- Mister Potter, it appears that fame isn't everything.' I didn't know I was famous, all right? I didn't know, and then you were so horribly mean! And, all those things you do to Neville! Neville is too scared to sit in your class. Don't say you want me because you feel obligated to my mother's memory, or some shit. If you don't want me- charm me back, and let me go. I've made it this long on my own."

Remus stood up, and lifted Harry out of his chair. "Young man, you will stop that this instant!" Harry shut up, scared. Remus had never frightened him before, but this was more than a little intimidating. "First, I will not tolerate that language in this house. Second, you will respect your father."

"I'm sorry, Remus." Remus was right, after all that Snape had done to protect him he deserved his respect- as a protector, and a loyal help. Even if Harry still couldn't- wouldn't reconcile the words Snape and Father into the same thought. "I'm sorry Professor."

Severus had weathered Harry's tirade, but the pure honesty that poured out, hurt more than a little. Much of it he could do very little to change either. "Harry, when we were in the barn talking, I think we must have miscommunicated. I want you here, with me. I want you safe, and fed, and properly clothed, loved and touched."

"Oh."

"And, I know that I've always been hard on you, but – you know my purpose, correct?"

"A spy."

Snape nodded. "A spy. And, as such, in the presence of the Slytherin students I have to be that way. I cannot change that, but I can tell you its not honest."

"Okay."

"We also wanted to tell you we made our decision about having kids."

Harry's ears perked up. He was just a little bit fascinated with the idea of having siblings. He'd never had- just Dudley who was terrible, but he'd seen the closeness and camaraderie in the Weasley home. He wanted that. He really did. He always had felt like they were his real family. But, -- his own- he waited for them to go on. "And?"

Remus spoke this time, looking bright eyed. "We're going to try."

Harry smiled. It felt like the first good news he'd had in forever. 

*

Poppy had appraised Dumbledore of the situation after she sent the parents-to-be home, recently charmed, transfigured and potioned. Harry had been sent away to the Burrow, properly insulated from Voldemort by a complex web of protective magic. 

"They're having children, then?"

"Yes, or they're going to try. It might not work, you know because of Remus' werewolf nature. If the curse sees it has a threat it'll get rid of it. But they wanted to try. So, I let them. I see no harm in it. It'll make them all happy."

"It certainly complicates things though. We need an excuse to keep Remus here now. And, hide the children once they are born. They'll be defenseless, no?"

"The children would be in no danger, Albus. What would they want with little cubs?"

"Werewolf cubs to mold to their own wishes- such a thing would be priceless to the Dark. And, we'd have to keep the Slytherins far from Severus' home. Mister Malfoy would be the greatest danger."

"Draco? He's just a boy, Albus."

"A boy under great deal of influence by dark power. His father corrupts him. Maybe removing him from the situation would be best."

"Removing--! Albus, what are you scheming?"

"Scheming? Me? Just a student exchange program. My very good friend Donovan would welcome students such as ours, as well as we welcome theirs. Yes, I think that's a grand idea. You must excuse me, Poppy, I have a letter to write.

*

Albus,   
I would be absolutely delighted to welcome your students to Salem Institute. I've been worried for everyone over there, and any help I can provide is at your disposal. I've heard the rumors about the Dark Lord, and pray for your sake they are untrue. I fear however they warn of a hidden truth. As such, I'm hesitant to release my students to Hogwarts. You're certain its safe?  
Donovan McTavish

Donovan-  
Hogwarts is perfectly safe, and all visits to the town have been discontinued for the duration. To be honest, I'm asking you for this help in light of crisis. In a rather strange course of events we discovered new interesting information about Harry Potter. It seems that his mother hid his true parentage from us- having been a child by Severus Snape, my potions master. He is also a loyal asset to our cause. Fortunately, he has finally succumbed to the power of love, and fallen for a former professor here at Hogwarts, and another in his own year. They're expecting a litter shortly, as werewolves gestate shorter than humans. I need to remove one of my students from the school for their protection, as well as that of the student. Draco Malfoy. His father corrupts him, filling him with hate, and the open nature of America, and the more liberal thinking, and disappearance of the never ending house rivalries would be a great boon for him.   
Also, I'd like to send you my brightest students here. Hermione Granger is heads above the rest, and would benefit from the expertise of several of your instructors, particularly in Divination. And, if I may I'd like to send along Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Lisa Turpin. All wonderful students. I hope you'll enjoy them as much as I do.  
-Albus.

Albus-  
Absolutely. I'll keep an eye on your students. I'm very excited to meet them, and have arranged for Rhysati Wolverton, Satoshi Aki, Joanna MacDonald, and Ian Wick. They'll floo to Diagon Alley on September one, as usual for Hogwarts, but will require a guide to help them to the train.   
I'll expect your students to Floo over by the third. All students will board in the dorms, of course, girls in Essex, and the boys in Suffolk. They're welcome to bring their pet, whatever it might be, of course.  
Donovan.

Albus smiled. It was working out. He'd gotten word this morning that Remus was carrying a litter of four. 

*

Draco opened the letter, finally! The school list. He'd been waiting, anxious to get out of the house. He passed his thumb through the wax seal, and opened it. 

Dear Mister Malfoy,  
We are pleased to invite you to participate in this year's student exchange with Salem Institute. The top student from each class, in the six year form, has been invited to the exchange, in hopes of connecting with our neighboring schools in America. The Headmaster, Donovan McTavish will owl you with the list of necessarily books for your coming year, upon our confirmation of your participation.   
M. McGonagall,   
Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School

Draco showed it to his father. "I don't like this," Lucius stated.

"But, only top students get to go. You're always saying I should work hard for that, and take everything I get with it, aren't you?"

"This is your year, Draco."

"Please, father?" Draco wasn't letting this go. He'd worked so hard, he had to go.

"Talk to your mother." Draco nodded. Narcissa was a push over. No sweat. An hour later he sent an owl back to Hogwarts with his reply. 

*

Hermione Granger, stared at the letter. A year away! And, Harry needed her, but an exchange to Salem! Salem had a university attached as well. She might be able to take classes there! It sounded so exciting. Her parents had given her permission, had read the letter before her even. "That's so wonderful! Hermione! An exchange! Top student." They knew she was of course, but it felt good to see it in writing. 

"I don't know if I can! What about Harry? And Ron?"

"They'll still be here when you get back." They didn't understand. 

Hermione nodded, and headed upstairs. She had to think about this. She flopped on her bed, and buried her face in her pillow. School in Massachusetts sounded wonderful, Salem was nearly on the Sea, and close to Boston. Were they allowed to leave? She sighed, a nice dream. Why her? She was a top student, but—would they have asked if they didn't want her to go? She wrote back.

Dear Professor McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore,  
As much as the idea of the exchange excites me, I don't think I should. Harry needs his friends, and, I shouldn't go now. Thank you for asking. Perhaps Ginny could go in my place.   
H. Granger.

She sent it off, and was shocked to get a letter back an hour later.

Miss Granger,  
You will go. We need you to go. Do it *for* Harry. Enclosed is your acceptance letter, and instructions for the start of term.

Dear Miss Granger,  
We are pleased to invite you to Salem Institute for the new term. You've come highly recommended by the headmaster, and Headmistress as a top candidate for exchange learning, and adaptability. We look forward to your attendance. Term begins on the third of September, and all students should be on campus by no later than 2PM. You may choose any mode of transportation to arrive on campus. The Floo Network is connected in several sites on campus, please wait for an empty grate.  
You have been assigned to room 35D in Essex building for your room. No uniform is in place, but no skirts should cease above the mid thigh, and all shirts are to have shoulders. Please report to the Administration Building upon your arrival.   
We look forward to meeting you,  
Donovan McTavish, Salem Institute

*

Harry was enjoying his week at the Burrow. It'd been a long ordeal when he'd arrived, allaying everyone's concerns, but he promised them all that he was all right. He was still getting used to the idea, but the letters that Snape was writing him was helping a little bit. He told him stories about when he was a student, and about Remus' antics around the house. He also got heads up on potions assignment, and topics for further reading. This last letter however was almost completely different. 

Harry,  
I've enclosed a note for the goblins at Gringotts to give you fifty galleons. You're in desperate need of proper clothing, and I hope that you'll use it. It's the least I can do. There's no need to live so hard, so early, on your mother and James' savings. I understand that you're going with the Weasleys to Diagon Alley on August 31. I shall be there as well, but only as protection. I won't disturb your outing with your friends. I hope you'll be careful however.   
Also, a bit of good news and bad news. The bad news first, Miss Granger will not be attending Hogwarts this year. She's part of an exchange program to America. The good news is that Draco Malfoy is going too. I rather think the entire plan was to keep Draco out from underfoot. Though, the exchange will be good for all of them. Especially Draco who will learn the much more easy going ways of America, and be away for his entrance year for the Death Eaters. Though, primarily it'll be best for Remus and I, as I should inform you – Remus is expecting a litter of four, some time around December. 

I'll see you on the 31st ,  
S.

Harry let out a whoop at the end, so excited than he ran down the stairs, and grabbed Molly into a hug. "I'm gonna have siblings! Four!" Molly smiled, unnerved by the possibility of more Snapes, but happy for the boy that was almost her own.

---  
Thanks for reading!  
ayswen


	6. Attack

**Chapter Six: Attack  
all notes and disclaimers still apply.   
**

Hogwarts was the same as ever. It felt good to notice that, Harry mused to himself as he rode in the horse-less carriages up to the castle. The train had been enjoyable enough, though he and Ron sorely felt Hermione's absence. Some things, Harry knew, were for the better. If Dumbledore wanted to protect Remus, and the cubs, then so be it. He saw Remus sitting with Severus at the High Table, which was surprising. 

He had, thus far, rebuffed all comments about his new looks as best he could. "Yes, Seamus, I know I look I look like Snape." It had confused the boy, but he hadn't asked any more questions. Ron had even stood up for him, which meant a lot to Harry. Ron wouldn't question his loyalty just because he was a Snape. He was a true blue all-weather friend. Harry was very grateful. When Ron told Colin to shut up and leave him alone, he smiled. "Thanks, Ron." Ron had given him a smile, and answered. "No problem." All was well there, at least. 

The Slytherins had given him an odd look, but he ignored it, thankful that Draco wasn't there to torment him about it. It was hard enough to get used to without Draco. The first years students came rushing in, followed by the four exchange students, dressed in school robes. Each was different from the next. The first was a girl, with bright blue hair pulled up into a pigtail. Her eyes were large and dark her only jewelry a thick black collar. Her tie was shredded. Strange, but pretty. The next was a pretty girl, long chestnut brown hair, a tidy uniform, very short. Harry wondered if she had a bit of dwarf in her. A Japanese boy stood next to her, he really was very good looking, having blonde highlights in his long-ish wavy black hair. The last was a blonde haired boy, with floppy hair, and big blue eyes. 

McGonagall's voice rang through the hall. "When I call your name, you will come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. After you have been sorted you will join your house table." She started the list. It wasn't until M that the first of the exchanges walked forward. 

"MacDonald, Joanna."

The tiny girl made her way to the front, and sat down, smiling at McGonagall. She sat under the hat for three minutes at least, when finally it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws cheered, and "Mackenzie, Anya" headed for the stool. The next exchange was "Satoshi, Aki." Aki. He sat there, too, for several minutes. Then the Hat made Harry a very happy hormonal teenager. "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry made room for Aki next to him. "Sit, join us." Aki smiled and sat down. "Nice to meet you."

"Absolutely. How was your trip here?"

"All right. Uhm, strange, but nice. Jo met that Hagrid guy- scared to death. But, he seemed nice enough."

"Hagrid is a good friend. What's with the blue hair?"

"Why not, right? Rhys is a rebel, but she grows on you. Like moss."

Ron snickered, and looked up to see Wick, Ian being called to the stood. Ian was sorted into Hufflepuff! Much to the joy of the house. Harry smiled. Then, it was Blue's turn. "Wolverton. Rhysati."

The girl made her way up, and smiled at the stern face of Professor McGonagall and let the hat drop onto her head. It sat there for a long time. Longer than the rest. But, apparently the Hat was satisfied when it called out, to Harry's personal surprise, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Shortly thereafter everyone was seated, and students were chatting away, when Dumbledore stood. "Welcome, and Welcome Back to Hogwarts. As you all have noticed we have four new exchange students this year, from the Salem Institute in Massachusetts. In exchange for these four students, we have exchanged four of our own. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Lisa Turpin have gone abroad to represent Hogwarts, there. Please, give them a warm welcome. A few of the usual start of term announcements, as always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. As well, we have another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, however this year, we will be welcoming back a teacher that had left us, but was so dear to many of us, Remus Lupin."

There were loud bouts of applause from the sixth and seventh years, and fear and outrage from the Slytherins, and a few of the younger years that had heard of him. 

"What's with that?" Aki asked, leaning over. 

"Remus is a werewolf. He's perfectly harmless, Snape makes Wolfsbane for him every moon without fail. He taught defense three years ago, but was prevented from taking the last dose one month, and could have attacked a student. Best Defense Teacher we've had though. The whole lot of have been morons and fakes."

Ron nodded. "And we *need* good teachers in times like these. Hogwarts is sure to be a target. Especially since Harry is here."

Aki shrugged. 

"You will be quiet. There is no danger having Professor Lupin back. If you have a problem see your head of house. Also, all visits to Hogsmeade, in light of recent events, despite the calm this summer, are still suspended until further notice. All of that being said, let the feast, begin."

*

It wasn't until Potions the next day that Harry realized that things really had changed. Snape barged into the classroom the same way he did every year. "Welcome to sixth year Potions. As always there is to be no wand waving in this classroom. As the usual partnerships established over the last five years have been interrupted for the remainder of the year, they need to be re-arranged. Neville, please work with Miss Wolverton. I assume, Harry it would be acceptable to work with Satoshi-san?" Harry couldn't believe it. That was a question! Was he all right with working with Aki?! Yes! Of course! Harry smiled, and nodded. 

"Very well. Now we must get down to business. This term-" Harry watched as his father's speech stumbled for just a moment, and then continued. Was that about? Had anyone else noticed? He looked around. No- no one else appeared to. Maybe it was nothing. Harry listened intently to the instructions for today's experiment. Class continued for another hour, when Harry felt horrible pain in his scar. He staggered back, hoping to find his stool, but never quite did, and fell back, smacking his head on the corner of Parkinson and Crabbe's work table.

*

Ron couldn't quite describe the horror that had followed Harry's collapse in the classroom. It'd been a chain of events that had only lasted seconds. Harry had given a short bark, hands coming up to touch his forehead, when he staggered, hit his head, and jarred the potion brewing on the worktable, which toppled over and spilled, next to Harry, and thankfully not on top of him, but the burns on his right hand were rather extensive.   


It was the fierceness in Snape's voice that had jolted all the students. Snape had been at Harry's side in only seconds, and scooped the unconscious boy up into his arms. "Parkinson, Crabbe, clean this mess up. Miss Wolverton, please help the students finish the assignment. Please leave all your work on my desk in labeled glass vials." He swept from the room, Harry cradled against his chest. Ron was shocked. He'd never seen such a display in Snape.

"Did you see that? Babying Potter! I can't believe it. I thought he was-- " Pansy's voice trailed off, but Ron understood. She thought Snape was a Death Eater. 

Rhysati had done a remarkable job with all the students, correcting, and helping. Clearly her extensive work with hair dye, had affected her potions grade. Or something. After class ended, Aki, and Ron headed for the hospital wing. 

Ron was shocked. Snape was sitting next to Harry, brushing his bangs out of his face, talking quietly. "You'll be fine. Inevitably, you always are. I don't fancy telling Rehmy about this though. Merlin help me then. I don't suppose you want to wake up for me, save me the trouble right? No, no of course not."

**

Harry knew it was a dream. Dreams had a strange quality to them, even when they seemed so real. This, this was frightening though. 

He saw Death Eaters swarming over Snape Manor. They were all dressed in thick black robes, looking menacing, breaking things, and causing general mayhem. Harry watched as one walked amongst them, not pent on destruction, but surveying. "Others," he hissed. "Others have been living here. Find an elf."

Shortly thereafter Wishy was brought before them. A Death Eater was holding the poor elf by the ear. She was crying, and screaming. "Me know nothings, sirs! Nothings!"

"How many live here, Elf?"

"Threes! Master, Mate, and Beta! Know Nothings! Wishy is a new elf, Sirs! Is new!" Harry knew this. Wishy had said she was his elf. As such, Harry was sure she was given absolute instructions to never ever say his name to anyone. She probably didn't even know it. Just, Beta. Whatever that meant. 

"Your lack of worthfulness is rather disturbing, Elf. Do you serve your owners well?"

"Yes, Sirs! Yes of course! I is making the beds, and laundering sheets, perfect qualities! No starch! Just as Beta asked! Just as! I swears, sirs, Wishy is good elf. Work hard."

"What do they look like?"

"Who sirs?"

"Master?"

"Master is tall! Dark hair! Big nose! Loud, Sirs." She was shaking in fear. 

"Mate?"

"Smaller! Graying! Sick."

"Beta?"

"Never met!! I just knows he is here. Master brings all my instructions!"

"It seems our loyal compatriot is hiding something from us, my faithful. Yes, Snape is hiding something. A handsome mate. A male."

Heads nodded around the living room. Harry shook his head for the state it was in, battered, and some of the tapestries were ripped, one beyond repair. Then, He turned to the elf that was still dangling by her ear. 

"Goyle, put the little thing down. Stand still, Elf." Wishy stood there, terrified, looking in inch from bawling, when a wand was drawn, and the pain spiked in Harrys' body to intolerable levels, and the curse was caste, and Harry watched in horror as his little elf, died in a flash of green light. 

"Come. We have work to do. Search the house for clues as to who this Mate is. Or the other. I must know what he is up to."

*

Harry woke in a fog to see Snape, Ron, and Remus sitting at his bedside. "Water."

A minute later he was lifted a bit, and he was given a few sips of water. "Slowly," a lowe velvety voice said in his ear. Snape. 

"Wishy."

Snape frowned. "What?"

"Dead."

Snape stared. "What? You wish you were dead?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Rest. Don't worry right now. I don't want you overexerting yourself. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Huh?"

"You hit your head."

"No. Scar-"

Ron stared. "Your scar hurt! Of course! Of course! I understand!" Harry smiled. Ron would take care of it. He sunk back into sleep.

*

Snape stared. "All right, Mister Weasley, what's this about?"

"It's his scar. It bothers him- a lot, actually. Whenever Voldemort does something. It hurts him. Sometimes its really really really bad. I know sometimes he doesn't sleep at all."

"Doesn't anyone know about this?"

Ron squirmed. "Dumbledore knows. And, Sirius."

Snape scowled. "Well, that's not much help. Did you know, Rehm?"

"I think he might have mentioned it once."

"So what'd he mean?"

"Wishy. Dead. Someone is dead. Wishy? Who's that, though?"

Snape's eyes suddenly widened gigantically. "The elf! Harry's elf! At the house!" He looked utterly panicked for a moment, when Remus came up beside him. "I packed the pensieve."

Snape looked mildly relieved at that. "Still. In the manor. I'll have to write to her mother. And- I should go. Assure the others, take care of the body. I- I guess, I'll go tell the Headmaster."

Remus walked over and pulled Snape into a tight embrace. "It'll be all right. Bring some protection with you. Anyone."

"It takes too much time for someone to get here."

"For me, Sev. For them." 

Sev looked over at Remus, who wasn't showing yet, and would soon, though not much. "All right. I'll send for that damned mutt." He left the ward, after giving Harry a quick glance over. He looked too pale, but not too badly harmed. He sighed, and left the ward. 

Ron sat with Harry for a while, and after classes ended, was joined by Aki. "Is he all right?"

"He'll be okay in a few hours. Madam Pomfrey said he'd wake up around five. She probably gave him a potion to keep him out. I'm not sure. They attacked the manor. Tortured his elf."

"What?"

"Harry and Voldemort have a unique, and horrible link through his scar. Whenever Voldemort is particularly angry it hurts. And, not just a little—a lot. He passed out today, and then hit his head, not the other way around. And, he had nightmares. He sees what happens. Lucky for us, bad for Voldemort, but really, its bad all around. They went to the manor and tortured his elf."

"I thought Harry lived with muggle relatives."

"He used to. Now, he lives with Professor Snape, at his manor."

Aki frowned. "Why?"

Harry, who had just been rousing, listening in on their conversation spoke up. "'S my dad."

"What?!" Aki was confused.

"He's my real dad. It's a long story. But, that's why. And they went to the manor. I think they know."

Ron gasped. "About you?!"

"No. About him."

"Shit."

Harry nodded. 

**Notes: in the last chapter's reviews, there was a question, asking how Hermione's transfer to SI was good for *Harry*. I think it would be far too suspicious if Draco was sent away, but no one else. To send one of the Holy Trio would reinforce the idea of sending the top of the form. Also, with Voldemort wreaking havoc, its safer for her in America, one less thing for Harry to worry about.  
**Thanks, everyone, for leaving a review!  
-ric


	7. Across the Pond

**Chapter Seven: Across the Pond**

Salem Institute was nothing like Hogwarts. Students all lived in suites, very like apartments in groups of four. Two females, and two males, sharing one common room, and two bedrooms. At first Hermione had been surprised- what was to keep the boys in their own beds, and not in the girls? But, then Hermione remembered the bed hopping that occurred consistently amongst the upper years at Hogwarts, and gave a mental shrugged. The general consensus amongst the students at SI was that, if you were willing to ask for a contraceptive from the nurse, then you were of sound mind, and therefore allowed to experiment. At Hogwarts there was at least the appearance of rules about such things. 

Also, much to her surprise there was no rules really about what to wear, and so when she arrived on campus she was greeted with a stunning array of fashion. Some of the students wore wizards robes, but a huge population did not. Many looked just the same as a muggle they might pass on the street. 

Her suite-mates didn't include any of her fellow students from Hogwarts. Indeed, she hadn't seen any of them, since she arrived, except for the one instance when she'd passed Draco at lunch time in the dining hall. He was sitting alone, reading a book. She contemplated checking in but, when Misha called her name, she'd hurried in the other direction instead. 

Instead her suitemates were a strange group. She shared a room with Misha, who lived in the top bunk, and spent a huge portion of the day in front of a laptop computer watching something called anime that looked a lot like cartoons to Hermione. She couldn't for the life of her figure out when Misha did her homework, but she never seemed to not have it completed. 

Across the hall, Christian and Sam, lived a very messy rather smelly existence. The two of them were on the SI football team, and came back to the suite, sweaty, smelly, and muddy nearly every day. They'd emerge an hour later, clean, and happy, and flop of the couch, nap, and then get up and do homework. It baffled the mind of a well-ordered girl who spent all her time doing homework. She found, however, that without Harry and Ron's constant misadventures to consume her time, she was without a hobby to occupy her.

"Hey, Mione. You look confused," Sam said, looking up from his Arithmancy book. 

"I am a little bit. I don't know what to do with myself. I have- free time."

Christian shook his head. "You didn't have any at Hogwarts?"

She shook her head. "Always busy. It's different there. I have a purpose."

"A purpose?"

"Sure. I'm the brains of a three-person operation. So, I spent huge amounts of time doing research for us. Never had time to be bored, and if I wasn't doing that, they dragged me into stuff."

"Well, we're start dragging you to soccer practice then."

"Not like that. I mean, well sometimes I'd go to Quidditch practice with Harry, but mostly it was just- like things we had to do."

"I'm not following."

"Like, first year, we spent the entire term researching, and sneaking around, which is like- the school past time, trying to figure out who it was on the staff working for the Dark."

"Who was it?"

"Well, we all thought it was Snape. But it wasn't. It was Quirrell. He was possessed—sort of. The library here is very- muggle compared to Hogwarts where all you can do is scan the titles, and check the catalog. There's no cross referencing or anything. We couldn't figure out who Nicolas Flamel was. Eventually we figured it out- from a Chocolate Frog card. Go figure."

"So what'd you do after you found out?" Sam asked, interested. 

"Well, we went after him. Harry's got an invisibility cloak, and we snuck out, and followed who we thought at the time would be Snape."

"Followed him? What if he tried to kill you?"

"We never even considered it, at the time. All we knew it that we had to. I don't think it even occurred to us, until fourth year that one of us could be killed. In second year I was petrified, and Ginny was almost killed, but it still didn't really seem to sink in. Fourth year though, Harry was almost killed, and Cedric was, and that was when we realized we were in real danger doing this. I think that's part of why they sent me here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in danger being there. I'm muggleborn, and therefore in danger, but even more so because of my ties to Harry. Not just so I could keep an eye on Malfoy."

"Very, MI6, Moneypenny," Sam said, looking over the top of his sunglasses. "What's the target up to, then?"

Hermione giggled. "You're a dolt, Sam."

"Why thank you, Mione. He! Moine-penny-"

Hermione lifted only her left eyebrow. "Sam- don't you DARE. I'll throw so many curses they won't even KNOW what happened to you."

He sighed. "You're no fun." He pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest like a disgruntled five-year-old. 

She laughed, finally at his very poor joke. He reminded her of Ron, just then, and she suddenly felt a wave of homesickness. How were things at school? What were the other exchanges like? How was Sirius? Was Snape treating Harry any better? "Sorry, Sam. I'm going to go write to Ron. I'll see you both later-"

Sam sighed. "She's never gonna come around, Chris. Those two are her life."

"She'll come around, don't you worry. She just misses them right now. It's still the very start of term. Come on," he said, getting up, and dragging Sam along by the wrist. "Let's go kick the ball around. We'll nag her a bit more later."

**

Hermione-

It was really really really good to hear from you. Of course, we miss you a ton. Especially when we have to go the library. I think Madam Pince is depressed. You're her favorite, of course, and you're not there. We're all like that, though. It's not quite the same without you around. Harry's kind of adopted Aki into the group, in your stead. Personally, given his tastes, I think there's more than a little bit of lusting going on. Cho was really beautiful, too, but Aki- you know Harry, for all he protests, he stares at boys more than girls. Even Ginny knows. She's started hanging around with Dean a lot. I like Dean, though. But I really wish she wouldn't. It makes me anxious, having to watch out for her. 

News, as requested. Let's see. Second day back, first day in Potions, which we have right after lunch this year, Harry's scar starts to hurt, and he passed out!! Passed out, fell over, hit his head on Pansy's work table, and hit the floor. The jolt from his head, knocked the cauldron over, and he burnt his hands pretty bad. Madam Pomfrey put him back together, she always does, with much complaining, and more than a few threats. 

Snape's changed. He let Harry PICK his potions partner. It was kind of hidden, the way he said it, but it was there. Neville is working with one of the exchanges (Two of which are in Gryffindor, one Hufflepuff, and one Ravenclaw) Rhysati. She's got bright blue hair. Neville, amazingly considering she looks pretty damn scary sometimes, is doing really pretty good with her. But she talks back to Snape with no regard for points, and Neville got a B on the first practical quiz. Harry is working with Aki, which is hilarious to watch. Harry stares a lot. 

Back to Snape. I went to see Harry- after class, you know. Snape was still there! (He's taken Harry to the hospital wing) He was sitting with Harry, watching him, talking to him. I was shocked. Snape's got a heart in there someplace. 

Remus is gonna have a litter I guess around Christmas. It's all hush-hush since the Slytherins are probably half spies for Daddy Death Eaters. I haven't heard from Snuffles, but I hope he's well. No news there. 

Quidditch Standings:  
Hufflepuff 0-1  
Ravenclaw 0-0  
Slytherin 1-0  
Gryffindor 0–0

How's Salem? How's the library? What's Malfoy up to?

Write back- with Pig (who, might or might not deliver this). Harry and I miss you. Can we send you hard homework? 

-Ron

Hermione laughed when she saw the Quidditch Standings. It was such a typically Ron- the-Quidditch-Nut kind of thing to do that it was adorable. She was sure when the pro season began there'd be a much longer list. 

"What's funny?"

"I got a letter back from Ron."

"Read it for us then," Misha said. She'd carried her laptop into the common room, and had been working on homework, across the room from where Hermione was sitting, reading a huge tome. Sam and Chris, fresh from practice, smelling like soap, were having dinner at the table.

She read it aloud-- despite numerous interruptions.

"Aki?" Sam asked.

"I guess. Whoever the exchange is."

"School is too big to guess. But, the only Aki I know was on the Quidditch team."

Misha smiled. "He's gorgeous, Mione. Don't let these dolts fool you. I haven't seen him around campus, either. I'd totally believe he'd be a distracting partner."

Sam grumbled. "Whatever. He's not that good looking."

Hermione smiled, and read a little further when the next question was asked, this time, from Christian. "Who's Snape?"

"He's the potions teacher. And, up until this summer, the absolute bane of our existence. But, since we first started school he's changed a lot. At first he just kind of was indifferent towards me, at least. He always tormented Harry though. Cause, he's the Boy That Lived, and all. And, Harry used to look JUST like James, so – it was like a thorn in his side all the time. And, naturally, Ron being the loyal person he is, he was always at Harry's side in everything. And, Draco is Snape's pet, and Harry and Malfoy are like- cats and dogs. So, it was a rather large mess. But, I guess since third year Snape and Professor Lupin have been spending more time together. And, they've changed each other. Anyway, Snape just found out he's Harry's real father, and-"

"Harry, Obi-Wan never told you about your father-"

Sam burst out laughing, until Misha told them to shut up. 

"Anyway, Snape's been better recently." She read the rest, and smiled. "I have to go write back." She left the room, and Christian and Sam laughed.

"You think she knows she's in love with them?" Misha asked, looking over at the two across the room.

"Not a clue."


	8. Summoned

**Chapter Eight: Summoned**

Miss Granger,  
As I understand it, you're unoccupied between five and six each evening. Please, come visit me in my office, on Tuesday evening. If you cannot make it, please write me back with a better time.   
Professor McTavish.

She arrived just before five, and knocked on the Headmaster's office door. He had a large office on the second floor of the administration building. She walked across the grounds from Essex, smiling at the smaller students running around, backpacks stuffed. She knocked on the Headmaster's door, and waited. "Come in!"

She walked inside, and saw Draco sitting in one of four chairs. Donovan McTavish's office was much different from Dumbledore's Hermione noted. Much like everything else on campus, the overtones of magic were a great deal less than at Hogwarts. Most magic on campus was used in the classroom, and not inside the dorm, allowing for the presence of electrical objects, which were subsequently scattered about the office. He had a computer, electric pencil sharpener, even a radio. She smiled, and sat down. "Hi."

"Hi."

"My what a grumpy bunch. How are you doing Miss Granger? Is everything working out all right?"

She smiled. "Oh, yes. I'm enjoying myself immensely. Professor Nelson has been explaining to me how to incorporate the calculator into my Arithmancy work, and how advanced mathematics makes for much more detail in understanding spells. It's really very fascinating."

"I'm glad to hear to it, Miss Granger. You're suitemates are acceptable?"

"Absolutely. I love them already. Sam wants me to try and learn to play football."

"A fine sport, my dear."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, sir."

"You're quite welcome. I just finished asking Mister Draco the same thing. It seems he's a seeker on the house teams at Hogwarts."

"Yes sir."

"What do you think? Is he any good?" Draco almost groaned. Ask Granger?! She was bound to be biased. She hated him, and loved perfect Potter. "I understand his team has won the cup the last few years he's been at Hogwarts."

Hermione looked over and glared at Draco. Okay, so it'd be horrible to deny him a chance to play on the teams here, but- oh did she want to set the record straight. She sighed. "Sir, I'm best friends with the Gryffindor Seeker. I can't be unbiased in my answer. Ask Lisa."

"Very well, Miss Granger. That was honest if not informative."

Draco stared at her. "What are you doing?"

She frowned. "What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm doing you a favor."

"By insinuating that I suck?"

"I said no such thing, Malfoy! I said I couldn't be unbiased. Would you rather I told him my real opinion of you, Ferret-Boy?"

Draco flinched. "You have no right to speak to me like that, you dirty little-"

She hauled off and smacked him. "Call me that name ever again, and I will do worse. I'll hex you seven ways from Sunday. I'll do it so fast they won't know what to do to put you back together again. You're an arrogant spiteful little brat, and you need to get over yourself."

Donovan watched as the two went at it, too shocked to intervene. They were standing nose to nose, nearly touching as they hissed between themselves. 

"I am not arrogant. I'm proud."

"You're stupid is what! You think tormenting us will make it better, you little ferret? You think you can play with the Dark Arts, follow like your father, and it won't consume you, but it will, and it has. Don't touch me, and don't touch my friends. I might seem like I'm nothing but a Ravenclaw, but I assure you, I was put it the right house. Are we clear?"

Draco stared at her eyes, they were a deep brown, but right now were full of fire. She'd never looked prettier. She'd never looked pretty period, as far as Draco was concerned, but in this span of only seconds, standing only centimeters from her, he wanted her. She wasn't going to giggle and give up everything for him. She was—interesting. So, in true Malfoy fashion, he took what he wanted and pressed his lips to hers, crossing the very small distance between them. 

She pushed away immediately, and Draco sighed. He was going to get it now. But, oh that fire was so pretty. 

"What are you doing?!"

Draco smiled at her; a smirk, but more interested. "Go out with me on Friday night."

"No!"

"I need a challenge. I'll make it worth your while. A wager, hmm?"

"For what?"

"You go out with me, Friday. If you like it- I get another date."

"If I don't? If I still think you're a sniveling coward-"

Draco almost insulted her for that comment, but held back. He wasn't a coward. He'd prove it to her, too. "You don't like it, you can turn me into a ferret for a day."

"Can I keep you in a cage, and show you to all my friends?"

"Yes. No bouncing."

Hermione giggled. "Deal. Seven. I'm in Essex 35D. Don't be late."

Donovan stood shocked. What on earth had he just witnessed? He shook his head. "If, Mister Malfoy, you spend a day in a cage as a ferret, all work must be made up."

"Of course, sir."

Lisa entered just then, and frowned at Hermione and Draco who were both looking a bit flushed, and the headmaster, who looked little more than utterly baffled. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all Miss Turpin. Come right in, we're just waiting for Justin."

"I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late! Did I miss much?"

Donovan smiled. "Not at all, Mister Fletchley. Now then, down to business. Is anyone having any problems within their dormitories?"

No one seemed to. Hermione wondered if Draco were being honest. She didn't care, she decided. 

"Miss Granger has expressed an interest in joining the girls soccer team. Have the rest of you found anything of interest?"

Justin smiled. "You have a football team! It's been ages since I got to play, but I'd love to. Even if I just practiced with the team. It'd be great."

"We'll arrange something for you. Miss Turpin? Mister Malfoy?"

Lisa smiled. "I've been spending time fencing club already. My roommate, Deirdre is in it, and she lent me a foil, and a suit."

"Good for you."

"I'd still like to try for a place on the Quidditch team, sir."

Donovan nodded. "Of course. Of course. We'll arrange for a try out with Dan soon."

"Thank you sir."

"That being done, I'll see you all around campus. You can go." They all left and Draco sidled up to Hermione. "Not going to call it off, are you?"

Hermione rose to the challenge. "Are you?"

"No."

"I'm glad. I'll start working on transfiguring you a small water bottle, and cage." She waved, and headed up the path to Essex dorm, Lisa trailing behind, as Justin and Draco turned up a different path that would lead them over the hill to Suffolk. 

***

The letter to Wishy's parents had been sent off days ago. Snape decided it best not to return to the manor for the time being. The possibility that the Death Eaters had set up alarms to alert them to any human presence in the manor was too great. If he returned immediately it'd be too conspicuous. He gave permission for a proper burial and funeral to be held, and that any fee for arrangements were to be charged, as usual, to the manor. His elves had pledged themselves to him, and he would not take their loyalty lightly. 

He was marking a long essay which had been submitted by a Hufflepuff fourth year for extra credit when he felt the mark on his arm begin to burn. A summons. He rubbed his arm through his robe, and headed off for the suite of rooms he shared with Remus. When he and Remus has started to work together they'd started a ritual, before he had to leave for his summons. From the ritual, it had developed into something more as they had fallen in love. He walked inside, and found Remus asleep on the overstuffed sofa. He was draped with a blanket, and a hand rested over his abdomen, as if to protect, or try and feel, the small beings growing inside of him. Severus sat down, and ran his fingers through the honey and silver strands. "Rehmy."

Remus woke up slowly, smiling up at his lover. "Hey."

"I have to go. He's called me again."

Remus sat up, and wrapped his arms around his mate. "All right. Come home to me, love, in one piece." It was the moments like these when Remus realized why they were together, as strange a pair as they were. They needed each other. Someone to care they were alive, someone to care if they didn't come home. And, in the other, they'd found that person. 

It'd been after Voldemort's rising. They Order had been meeting, but Sirius had been sent with Fletcher and Figg, and Remus had been, by necessity of his monthly condition. Together, they had been a solemn pair. Severus had been teaching his classes all day, and at night, working amongst the Death Eaters, trying to acquire information. He was constantly tired, and Remus had stood by to watch him deteriorate. Remus himself, had been managing Severus' paperwork, grading papers, making sure he stayed healthy enough to function. Nursemaid. He'd hated it, but at the same time, they were working as a team. They'd fallen in love by necessity. 

And, Remus, his natural pack-instincts, had readjusted once again. James had been pack leader, with Sirius, and himself as Betas. Even Peter had been given the status of beta-wolf. Omega wolf had been a title given to Severus, who never knew he was even part of the pack. Remus, of course, had known- had hurt the most when the pack-shit taker, as Sirius had always called the role of Omega, had turned deadly. His prank. Then he'd become a lone wolf, and now, thank Merlin, and all the gods there are, and ever were, he had a pack again. 

Severus, Omega, had become Alpha, Harry a Beta, and nothing beyond that had been established. He needed his pack. He held his lover, close, tight, not willing to let go. 

Severus half-smiled. "I'll do my best, love."

"I love you."

Severus smiled, and pulled back a few inches only to lean in again to press a kiss to Remus' lips. It'd been a night not too much different from this one when Severus had told Remus what he felt for the werewolf. "I love you. Take care."

Remus smiled. "I will."

Severus rose from his half-seat on the couch edge, and headed for the door, picking up a cloak that had been draped over a wing backed chair. He stopped for a moment and smiled at his lover, and four unborn children, and then headed for his master. 

*

Severus had hidden under the customary black hooded cloak. Old members were hidden in the secrecy of robes, and the new, flaunted their purpose. Snape mourned the faces he knew so well. Flint, Montesque- children he had taught. They didn't even know enough to hide their faces, but he would give them up if he saw their atrocities. His only hope was in knowing that Draco had been saved from this. He would spend a vital year in America, and grow up there. 

This evening was a small gathering. Snape had mentally prepared himself for all kinds of interrogation. His affinity for Veritaserum existed for a reason. It was potent, but not impossible to resist. And he could. He could lie, bold faced, to the Dark Lord. It had been a necessity as a spy. He could hide his son. He had to. Lily had protected him, and given her life, and he could do no less. The invasion and murder of his elf was a warning. 

"My loyal spy," the horrible voice hissed, calling him out. 

"I have come, milord." he said, coming to kneel before the master. 

"It seems today, I have more information for you, than you have brought for me."

"As you say."

"You have taken a mate!" he sounded furious. Snape felt for his son, who would be dreaming of this, rising in pain. 

"Before your return, milord."

"Why haven't you brought him before me?"

"He does not wish to choose sides. I cannot force him."

"You will bring him before me!"

He had to keep Remus away. The Dark Lord would know who he was, what he was, and bend him. "He in a fragile state, milord. With child."

"A child, you say?"

"Yes." 

"When is the child due?"

"December, milord." Severus knew the folly of too many lies. It would confuse him too much, and loops would appear in his testimony. This would buy them time as well. 

"February, then. What have you for me, regarding Dumbledore's movements?"

"He's keeping it so very quiet this time. He cannot move too far, because Fudge hinders him. No one in the ministry recognizes your return."

Voldemort grinned, or some serpentine equivalent. "A very good thing to know. They will know then. Oh yes," he hissed. "They will know. And so shall you—you have made a serious lack in judgement, my servant." He hissed ever louder, and then pointed his wand at Severus, and before he could register the curse, he was on the floor writhing in pain. All he could think of was how sorry he was for his son's matching pain. 

*

Harry woke up, his forehead on fire. He stumbled from his bed, to wash his sweat soaked face. The dream, sweet Merlin, that horrible dream. Snape- Dad. He was being punished by Voldemort. Voldemort knew about the pups! Harry stumbled blindly, his forehead throbbing sharp pains through his body, down the stairs, and into the main corridors of the castle. Unconsciously he headed for the suite of rooms that were the home' that Remus and Severus had made with each other. 

He banged on the door, desperate for an answer. Remus opened it, eyes wide and panicked. "What? What happened?"

"Is he here?" He knew he wasn't. 

Remus put a hand over his heart. "Don't do that to me again, Harry! You scared me half to death. Come in, no your father isn't here at the moment."

"He's at a meeting."

Remus sighed. "Yes. He was summoned. You know he attacked at the manor- killed the elf. He knows about me, I'm sure of it."

"Yes. And, the pups. I had another dream."

Remus sat up. The pups!? "Tell me."

"There were gathered. I dunno where. I couldn't tell- the same place as usual for meetings. Voldemort asked Snape about his mate- a few questions. He admitted it, and then said you were going to have pups. Well, that you were pregnant. Not that they were wolf cubs. But he told him!"

"And you're scared for them?"

"Of course! And for you! He wants to see you right after they're born. And them a year later!"

"Harry. Harry, calm down, first. You need to take a few breaths. Your father did that for a reason, I'm sure. He bought us time to figure out what to do. Your father knows how to handle Voldemort."

"I don't like it. They hurt him. Cruciatus. It was bad."

Remus sighed. "I'll let Poppy know. I'll have to take his classes today. Go back to bed, Harry."

"My forehead."

"It still hurts?"

"Yes."

Remus sighed, and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry returned it. It wasn't often he got hugs, and he liked them, the contact, the comfort. Hermione used to, but she wasn't here this year, and Mrs. Weasley-. He held on for a minute at least before letting go. "I'll be okay. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry- you're welcome here whenever you have need of us. The door is always – well, I'll open it. I don't trust Peeves enough to leave it open."

Harry gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Thanks Remus."

"I'll send for you when he gets home."

Harry nodded, and left the room, returning to his dormitory thankfully without running into Mrs. Norris, or Filch. He woke the Fat Lady, and slipped inside. He was halfway to the staircase when he noticed Aki sitting in one of the wing-backed chairs. 

"Aki?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Uhm," Harry hesitated.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I just kind of thought that-" Harry sat down in a chair across from him. This was a positive note- for such a horrible evening. Aki was worried. Aki liked him. "-we'd connected a bit-"

"Aki?"

"Yes?" he shut up quickly. 

"If I'd had been meeting someone I wouldn't have left without my cloak- in my pajamas. I have dreams- not like a true diviner. I can see Voldemort though. And he just hurt Professor Snape, and threatened my family." Harry settled onto the couch, tucking a pillow under his head. "Right now, I'm just gonna lay on the settee and get some sleep before then- if I can. But, tomorrow- later- we'll talk about us, okay?"

Aki nodded. "Absolutely. I'm sorry- now is a very bad time. Do you- Do you want some company?"

Harry smiled, and scooted over, making room on the couch. 

===========================================  
thanks to oompa who gave me a kick in the pants.   
Tune in next time, same Snape channel, same Snape time (wtf? i need sleep!)   
Next time: What will become of Harry & Aki? A pre-natal exam, and a bit of plan hatching.


	9. Precipice

Part Nine: Precipice 

 Severus was brought back from Hogsmeade, unconscious, and beaten. They called Remus immediately, who had an orderly sent to Gryffindor to get Harry. The poor orderly found the two boys cuddled together on the sofa, Aki, asleep, his chin resting against Harry's collarbone. Harry was trying to arrange the blanket to keep them warm, as the coals in the fireplace grew dim. He looked up as the door opened. "Hello."

"Professor Lupin has sent me to fetch you to the medical wards."

Harry nodded. "Might I have a moment?" He shook Aki awake. "Aki? Aki? I have to go. You should go upstairs." Aki nodded, and dragged himself off the couch, half-asleep with the blanket from the couch, up the spiral staircase. 

The two of them left the room through the portrait hole. "Professor Snape has returned?"

"Yes he has."

Harry steeled all the bravery and courage he supposedly had in his bones, and spoke again. "He is- well?"

"Not when I left. He was not conscious and rather bruised. I'm sorry to say."

 "I didn't expect it, just- hoped he would be all right."

The orderly nodded. "It's all right, Mister Potter. Remus was rather frantic about the whole thing. It was such a scene as- well, I've been working in the ward for- well quite a while now- and I've never seen one quite like that. Poppy had to freeze his feet to the floor, and silence his vocal chords. Must be very careful what magic you use on him now, you know. What with the babies and all. Can you imagine? Four?"

"Not just yet."

"They'll be quite a handful, too. Cubs. Can't say I've really ever heard of a werewolf actually having cubs- just that they could."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for the most part, most werewolves don't have access to potions like Wolfsbane, which is difficult, and the ingredients really are very expensive. Many go mad, or get loose on a full moon, do something, and end up hunted. It's a very sad curse. It's occurrence is very low these days, you understand, but there are a few left. But, for the most part- because they so rarely procreate, or survive the curse doesn't get passed on."

"I see. And- not that I want to uhm create more werewolves- but uhm, why doesn't the Ministry do something about it? If Wolfsbane works- and it does- why won't they save people's lives, and I don't know… give it away, or at a greatly reduced price?"

"Perhaps no one has suggested it, Harry." The orderly gave him an appraising look, and Harry knew exactly what he was thinking- perhaps you should. He sighed, "Nothing is simple." They walked into the ward, and Harry saw Remus sitting in a chair, hands shaking. "Remus! Are you all right?"

"Yes. Just- shaken up."

"You saw him?"

Remus nodded. "He's bruised everywhere. I hate this."

Harry sighed, and sat down next to his – well his father's lover? He shook his head. He'd have to ask his father about that at least. "It'll be all right. Just- it'll be all right. He has someone to live for, you know? He'll pull through everything for you, Remus. And for me, and for them." He pressed a hand against Remus' stomach, which was still rather flat.  "December seems early to me. I mean that's only in four months."

"Pups are smaller than babies. I'll only show a little bit. With my robes it might not even be noticeable. We're not sure. There's not really much written about it."

"True."

"Anyway, you should get back to bed, Harry. Your father isn't going to wake up for a while. Besides, classes are in a few hours. You'll sleep through breakfast."

"I probably will anyway. Thanks, Remus."

*

Both Defense and Potions was cancelled the next day, and that left Harry with plenty of free time to take Aki out for a walk through his favorite secret passage, to have a nice chat. He let his wand light the dank places. "Where are we?" Aki asked, looking more than a little confused. 

"Halfway to Hogsmeade. Still under the wards though. I promised Dumbledore I'd stay close." He stopped. "I just wanted a private place to talk where we won't be interrupted or watched or overheard."

"Okay."

"Sounds paranoid, doesn't it?"

Aki blushed. "A little."

"It's not. What do you know about the uprising?"

"As much as anyone else. It started in the sixties and ended in the early eighties. You Know Who himself died on Halloween 1981 when he tried to kill you and for some reason rebounded onto himself."

"It rebounded because he didn't really want to kill my mother. Or at least she wasn't his goal at the time. She sacrificed herself, and placed an Old Magick charm which protected me. But, that wasn't the uprising I was referring to. I meant the second uprising."

"Second uprising?"

"Voldemort wasn't killed. He was left weak and bodiless, but not dead. And now he's after me. I beat him once, and now he wants me dead for it. He already got to me once since his.. I dunno, return to a body. And twice before that."

"How?"

"The first time he possessed someone. The next he used an enchanted diary to – sort of possess Ginny Weasley. He sapped her life, to make one for himself."

"That's really weird."

"Yes it is. Imagine being Ginny. Poor girl- it was her first year, and that happens to her. I felt so bad. I still feel bad sometimes. I spend usually all of August with them, and sometimes she has nightmares. I feel so guilty that I contributed."

"You couldn't have known that that would happen. You didn't have any control over that."

Harry sighed. "I know. That doesn't make me feel any less guilty. I'm not even finished yet. Last year they held the Triwizard Tournament. You probably heard about that, right?"

"Just that it happened."

"That it did," Harry sighed, and slumped back against the wall. "Each school was supposed to have its own champion, except someone put my name in the Goblet under another school. I was chosen, along with Cedric Diggory, who was a great seeker, and a good man. Durmstrang's champion was Viktor Krum, and Beauxbatons' Fleur Delacour- a half veela. So there were four champions to start with. There were three tasks, each were a good challenge, a dragon, a sea monster, and a maze, full of dangerous creatures. The last- the last was the worst. The dragon was kind of fun, all things considered. Anyway, in the maze I was injured, and Krum and I met. It was only fair that we share it. That was what we decided. A two champion win for Hogwarts. The cup was enchanted- a portkey. The moment we arrived they killed Cedric. In a long ritual, they restored Voldemort to a body."

Aki was silent. He truly had no idea what he was supposed to say to his new friend. It was clear from the way Harry spoke, from the tone and pauses frequently throughout the monologue that it affected him greatly. But, Aki mused to himself, it had nothing more to do with him. Right? "I'm sorry."

"You hadn't a thing to do with it, Aki."

"And neither do you! Harry its over! You're what? 15?"

"Yes. Fifteen."

"So- its got nothing to do with you. Yes, he used you, terribly. But that's it."

Harry giggled first, and then progressively the laugh grew. Aki stared. Harry had seemed so very normal- not this... hysterical person.  After several rather long minutes as far as Aki was concerned the laughter subsided and Harry sighed heavily. "Oh, Aki, if it were that easy…"

"How is it not?"

Harry leaned forward and captured Aki's hands in his own. "You must understand this before we go any further. Promise you'll think about it."

Aki stared a moment but then nodded. "All right. I promise."

Harry nodded. "For me this isn't over. It wasn't any kind of one time isolated event. This war is my life. This war is my purpose. I cannot not fight. You would be dating someone marked for death. And, one closely watched. Putting yourself at risk- and I have no desire to see you harmed in any way. It means choosing. I won't take offense no matter what you choose."

*

The infirmary was quiet except for the occasional noise of people walking past and a quiet conversation going on a few exam rooms away. But otherwise, it was a quiet day in the wards. Harry was reading his transfiguration assignment while Remus had an exam. He'd gotten a little light headed earlier and Madam Pomfrey had thrown a tizzy and demanded that she check him over. He assented quietly and left Harry at his lover's side. 

Severus slowly regained consciousness, taking in his surroundings slowly. At first it was just white, and as ever, his brain informed him that this was the afterlife, but slowly his sense would recover and he'd recognize the ever-present scent of the medical wing. Then he realized that it hurt all over. He groaned. He hated waking up. He hated his job. 

"Hey- how bad is it? Do I need to get Madam Pomfrey?"

His eyes adjusted to the face before him  "Harry?"

"Yeah. Remus is having an exam. She was a little concerned for the pups and so there you are."

"Why? Was something wrong?"

"Lightheaded. No real surprise considering the stress. Don't worry. Do you need anything for pain?"

"Can wait."

Harry sighed. "All right."

"You're a good kid, Harry."

Harry smiled, and squeezed his father's hand gently. "You're a good dad. The pups will love you. Had a date earlier."

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah. Aki and I went and had the Boy Who Lived talk. Sucked. Haven't a chance now. Ah well."

"Better than Weasley."

Harry laughed. "Yeah."

"Heard from Granger?"

"Yeah. She's doing well. I'd tell you the latest but I don't want to hurt you. It'd be a big shock. You should rest more."

Severus nodded, and slowly let himself dip back into rest. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sam heard a knock on the door at seven sharp. He opened the door, and found a handsome fellow standing on the other side. Damn, he thought, had to be good looking didn't he? "Come on in, Hermione's just finishing up." 

Draco half-smiled and stepped inside the suite. Hermione was no where to be seen, though her touches were scattered throughout the small living space. There was a picture on the wall of the entire Weasley clan, gathered around a small fire, along with Harry, all of which were scowling at him, with the exception of Potter who was looking rather confused. On the cot tack, a Gryffindor scarf hung lazily, the very tips swishing in the air, blown by the heating vent a foot away from it on the floor. A few books that had to have been Granger's were laid out on the table with a notebook. He set back on his heels, digging into the thick carpet under his feet, feeling the eyes of the other roommates on him. 

The girl wasn't really paying him much attention, just an occasional glance, in which she seemed to be trying to determine something about him, but what he could only guess. The two boys were sitting on the couch- well, one was sprawled across it, sleeping, and the other was sitting on the small amount of left over space, keeping an eye on him. Finally the boy spoke up. "I'll check on her." He stood up and headed down the left corridor, coming back a minute later, with Hermione standing next to him. 

"Hey. Did you meet everyone?" she asked, her hands clutching her purse, white knuckled, clearly rather nervous. 

"Ah, no actually, but uhm, this one is sleeping, and uhm-"

She shook her head. "He's a dork. Sam, this is Draco, Draco, this is Sam, the sleeping bloke is Christian, and that," she said, pointing to the laptop computer with a half-visible girl behind it, "is Misha. Guys, this is Draco." 

There was some nodding from Misha, and a handshake before he turned back to Hermione. "Ready?" 

She smiled, and grabbed her heavy black cloak, and scarf from the peg. Suddenly Draco wished that he had thought to wear his Slytherin scarf- just to annoy her a bit. She waved, and he followed her out the door. 

"So," she said, turning, "where are we going?"

"Well, I thought, we could get something to eat- I imagine muggle food must taste all right, and then, I don't know, one of those moving picture things, if you wanted."

"A movie," she said, hiding her grin behind her hand. 

"Right, a movie." He frowned. "The only real way off campus is uhm, the bus. I'll pay. You don't mind though, right?"

"No, that's fine." Draco Malfoy took a public transport! She couldn't wait to write home. They made it onto the bus fine, and they got off and she looked around. They were in Boston. He walked with her down the street, and around the corner until they stood outside a fancy restaurant. Hermione frowned. She didn't want to eat small portions of 'delicacy' food. She wasn't on campus- she wanted to eat! 

"Hey, uhm Draco?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Ever had Vietnamese?"

"What?"

"Vietnamese food? Ever had?"

Draco shook his head. "no."

"Want to try it?" She really had been craving it for quite a while. There was this great Vietnamese place in London that had the best curry chicken…. 

"Uhm- if you know where-" 

She smiled. Misha and she had taken Sam a week before. She smiled, and hailed a taxi. They sped across town, and before long they were inside the small restaurant. She hung her cloak over the back of her chair and Draco got a good look at her dress. She looked stunning. It was a long sapphire blue dress with silver dragons on it- Chinese fireballs, actually, a high neck and short sleeves. Her hair was up, but wind had mussed it a bit and some was falling around her neck. "You look nice."

She smiled. "Thanks. You look good too." And he did. He had on a white oxford type shirt, with a touch of renaissance to it. A little too "modern" for Wizarding England, but too old to be contemporary. But the real cincher was that he hadn't slicked his hair back, it fell around his face, drawing away from the severe lines. He opened the menu that the waitress had brought them and sighed. Uhm- this wasn't English, that was sure. 

"I can't read this."

She smiled. "I got it covered. Chicken is okay?"

"Yeah."

The waitress came back. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. Could we get some oolong tea, please, to drink, and also I'll have the curry chicken, and Draco is going to have Com Tay Cam."

"That's all?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, thanks." The waitress took their menus and left. 

"Com tay what?"

"It's chicken with veggies and rice."

"Ah."

Hermione grinned. "You know, I'm not as miserable as I thought I'd be. Why aren't you like this all the time?"

"Like what?" he asked, immediately on edge once again.

"Like- this. Angry all the time. You've been so normal all day. Sort of friendly."

Draco scoffed. "Self preservation, only."

Hermione shook her head. He really had been very nice since they'd left, and even left behind reservations at a fancy restaurant to sit and eat with chopsticks here. "All right. If you say so."

"So, heard from Potter?"

"Yeah. I got a letter last week. Things are good at Hogwarts, if a little worrisome."

Draco say up immediately straighter. "Worrisome?"

Hermione nodded. "I can't talk about it."

"What? You think that I'm gonna tell me dad?"

Hermione shrugged. "You might. It'd be a perfectly normal assumption, all past behavior considered."

Draco scowled. "I-"

"No- you might. I can't discuss it."

"Fine."

"Harry has a boyfriend though. I thought that was uninflammatory enough to tell you."

"A- A boyfriend? Potter's a pouf?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I dunno. He might just be bisexual."

"What?"

"Both, you know?"

"Can you do that?"

She frowned. "Yeah, Draco."

"Interesting."

She shook her head. "It might be a muggle concept, but I think it's entirely possible. Especially in Harry's case, since last year he had a terrible crush on Cho."

Draco grinned. "That Ravenclaw seeker?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting. So, what's this bloke like?"  
  


"My roommates seemed to think he was a nice guy. I've never met him."

Draco was about to make a joke about it when the waitress delivered their meals. Draco stared at it- it looked okay, if a little different, and looked around. "Where's the forks?"

Hermione grinned, and picked up the sticks, and snapped them apart. "Here."

He stared. "And what?"

She shook her head, and went to work, eating with her own. "Like that."

"I don't know-"

She grinned, and set her sticks down, and wiggled her fingers. The waitress, having watched the exchange walked over with a fork, but Hermione shooed her back with a hand, enjoying this ever so very much.

After they ate, they went back to the street, walking slowly through the streets. "You know, its lovely here, isn't it?" The few trees around them were changing in colors that they never quite got back in Britain.

"It's nice."

She smiled. "You do know that no matter what, tomorrow you will be a ferret. I can't- not take this opportunity."

He sighed. "No."

She grinned. "Yes. Come on, let's get something," she said, pulling him into the little Italian bakery they'd just come up on. 

***

Remus sat back and let Poppy do her exam, poking him in the stomach, as well as scanning him with her wand. Magical doctors could examine by measuring magical fluxuations, as a measure. "How's it look?"

"Good- it seems small, you know, but they are pups. Definitely four, though."

"Healthy?"

"Seems so. One of the four is smaller, but that's natural- there's usually a  runt in any multiple birth. But otherwise they all seem very good. Your weight is good, as well, I'm very happy with that. I can do a spell to find out their gender. Want to, or do you want a surprise?"

"I'd like to know."

She smiled and chanted an incantation, before giving him a big grin. "Three girls, and a boy. Not bad."  
  


"Three girls? Merlin help us." 

Poppy burst out laughing, "Indeed."

"We done?"

"Yep. I'd like to see you again in two weeks if that's okay?"

Remus nodded. "Sure." 

"I know you've been a little stressed- what with Harry, and Severus. Make sure to stay as calm and you can and eat healthy, right?"

"I've been pretty good."

"If you start feeling bad, come immediately."

"I will. How's Sev doing, really?"

Poppy sat on a stool, and sighed. "He's a strong man, Remus, but he can't take too much more of this.  He'll be back on his feet in a few hours. He's already grumpy about being cared for."

Remus grinned. "That he is."

She smiled. "Go sit with him, I'll get some lunch from the elves."

He smiled. "Thanks, Poppy."

***

Draco wasn't enjoying being a ferret. He hadn't enjoyed it when Moody had done it, though, this time was much better. At least this time he had someone taking care of him, and not smacking him into the very hard stone walls, and bouncing him around. But really, being stared at wasn't too much fun, either. 

"Hermione, he's so cute! Where'd you find him? He's pure white!"

"Oh- I brought him from home. He is good looking though, I suppose."

"And very well behaved." 

Hermione smiled and pet his back, with a finger. "Yeah. Not usually though. Ferrets are pretty smell, and can bite."

Draco turned and looked at her, with a growl and a hiss. 

"This one is particularly smelly, sometimes."

"Ew."

"I know." She watched as Draco moved to bite her and she flicked the furry little bottom.

Draco hissed at her again, and then squealed as she tried for a new grip and was holdng him firmly on the more important bits of his anatomy. He wiggled, hoping to get out of her hands, but she moved again and he looked up to see her grinning. 

He gave her a look, and spoke aloud, an it came out in ferretish- you gryffidor bitch. 

She grinned, and scratch ed behind his furry little ears and he melted. It just wasn't fair…. 

He had to remember to not be so very hasty when it came to asking girls on dates as terms of a bet.. 

Yeah. 


End file.
